


La vita in un momento

by AkaneMikael



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Se dovessi scegliere fra il sogno che hai sempre desiderato e l'amore della tua vita, cosa faresti? Nico sbaglia in pieno scelta, mentre Seb, per fortuna del mondo intero, l'azzecca. Il triangolo Lewis, Seb e Nico che non avete mai pensato di leggere e, spero, apprezzare.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Il momento fatale

**Author's Note:**

> ciao a tutti, non so se vi immaginavate di rivedermi di già, ma eccomi qua! La fic è ovviamente sewis, ma protagonista abbiamo anche Nico, è quella che potrebbe essere una versione della storia di Seb e Lewis. Dal momento che un ruolo molto importante l’ha avuto anche Nico, mi sono chiesta: ma come potrebbe essere andata realmente, calcolando che Lewis e Nico prima di un certo momento erano epicamente innamorati e che poi ad un certo punto entrambi hanno litigato di brutto? Così sono andata a farmi varie ricerche per capire quando è successo e soprattutto cosa e la fic è la mia conclusione.  
> La fic non è molto lunga in realtà, sono 4 capitoli più epilogo, ma traccia in modo accurato quelli che per me possono essere stati i momenti chiave della loro storia mettendo insieme fatti e situazioni reali, intrecciandoli alla mia visione sewis e slash. La fic è finita e solo da pubblicare, lo farò con un capitolo a settimana circa. Per sapere quando pubblico seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# La vita in un momento

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb535.jpg)

1\. IL MOMENTO FATALE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/93f02b744c5f91deeea232c3453c4384/tumblr_pqzzu7ppPn1rmdmxco3_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f23290aae815562979f84691d11d9a2d/tumblr_popokldE5b1rmdmxco6_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b3699ac8690a09e0037649e8fc3189c/tumblr_inline_psdthkdY1f1rbqqur_500.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/brocedes.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb30.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb13.jpg)

*Dicembre 2014*

L’inizio della fine fu il momento in cui Nico si rese conto d’avere seriamente la possibilità di vincere un mondiale in F1.  
Fino a quel momento non aveva corso pensandoci seriamente, bensì per godersi quella magica esperienza che aveva sempre desiderato.  
Sin da piccolo, essendo il figlio di Keke Rosberg, un campione del mondo di F1, aveva desiderato essere lui, emularlo, renderlo fiero perché lui era sempre stato il suo eroe e quindi il suo massimo desiderio era diventare un pilota di F1.  
Esserci arrivato lo aveva reso felice, per lui quello era stato il suo sogno di sempre per cui poi semplicemente si era limitato a godersi la somma delle sue fatiche. Per di più era con Lewis, la persona che amava, il suo ragazzo e prima di questo il suo migliore amico.   
Insieme avevano sognato di correre in F1 e quasi insieme ci erano arrivati, cosa aveva mai potuto desiderare di più?  
Fino a che non si era ritrovato lì a capire cos’era, quel di più che poteva avere. Spinto anche da suo padre che nei suoi infiniti discorsi schietti e burberi, non faceva che ricordargli che non sei un vero pilota se non vinci un mondiale, che quella è la massima realizzazione per un vero pilota di F1.   
‘Non sei arrivato quando approdi in F1, lo sei se vinci un mondiale!’  
Vedere che Lewis ci era riuscito l’aveva come svegliato in modo brutale.  
Cosa c’era di meglio che essere un pilota di F1?   
Vincere un mondiale.  
Fino a quel momento aveva corso pensando di dover essere realista, certi nascevano campioni, altri piloti. Lui era nato pilota.  
Poi era diventato compagno di Michael Schumacher alla Mercedes nel suo ritorno sulle monoposto dopo il suo primo addio alla pista.   
E lì aveva capito la differenza di cui aveva sempre parlato suo padre.  
La differenza fra l’essere un pilota e l’essere un campione.  
Era vero, ci nascevi campione, come nel caso di Lewis che aveva un dono naturale, ma potevi anche diventarlo e quando aveva corso con Michael aveva capito come si faceva a diventarlo se non lo eri di natura.   
‘Il talento lo tiri fuori. Ci sono persone che lo hanno ma non lo sanno perché nemmeno ci provano. Ma non basta mettersi lì e tentare. Bisogna lottare con ogni mezzo a disposizione e sacrificare tutto pur di ottenerlo. Non per sempre, queste cose non durano per sempre. Però non vinci solo in pista con la tua macchina. Vinci in tanti modi.’  
Essere il compagno di Michael per quel breve periodo gli aveva fatto capire in cosa consistevano quei tanti modi, ma soprattutto quei sacrifici.  
Così un giorno, poco prima che iniziasse il 2015 e dopo che Lewis aveva vinto il suo secondo mondiale in qualità di suo nuovo compagni di team, Nico si era guardato allo specchio e si era detto questo:   
‘Non avrai altre occasione, devi sacrificare tutto almeno una volta, poi sistemerai, ma nel mentre ne sarà valsa la pena se ce la farai!’  
\- Lui capirà! Il nostro amore è solido, tornerà e mi perdonerà... anzi, capirà benissimo perché lo faccio e sarà d’accordo con me perché lui non è egoista, mi ama e visto che mi ama capirà che è la sola cosa da fare. - Nico aveva iniziato a convincersi di questo, che per vincere bisognava essere cinici ed egoisti, oltre che disposti a tutto.   
“Lewis è una distrazione, oltre che una debolezza. Perché lui è considerato il primo pilota ed io il secondo, io corro in funzione sua ma è così perché non ho dimostrato di poter essere un primo pilota anche io. Non ho la mentalità vincente e sei vincente se sei cinico ed egoista, se sacrifichi tutto per vincere. Io il talento ce l’ho, solo che non ho mai voluto davvero usarlo pensando di non averlo, ma ce l’ho. È solo una questione di testa e Lewis per il momento va messo da parte.”

Il discorso che gli fece fu dunque questo.   
Erano in vacanza insieme in una città esotica meravigliosa, da soli, di notte, quando Nico glielo disse:  
\- Ricordi quando mi dicesti da piccolo ‘sarebbe bellissimo se io e te un giorno corressimo in McLaren per vincere entrambi il titolo, se competessimo per questo, diventando i più forti di tutti!’? - Lewis si girò a quella domanda con un gran bel sorriso radioso.   
\- Certo che lo ricordo! Non è la McLaren ma la Mercedes... e siamo qua insieme! È stupendo! - Nico sorrise amaro, triste. Non era bello e non era facile. Anzi, era sicuramente la cosa più difficile della sua vita.  
Cosa sei disposto a sacrificare per i tuoi sogni?   
L’amore... l’amore puoi sacrificarlo?   
A Nico veniva da piangere, ma iniziava da lì, la forza e la voglia di vincere. Il cambiamento di mentalità ed atteggiamento iniziava da lì.   
\- Non pensavo che ce l’avremmo mai fatta, quando ho visto che venivi alla Mercedes con me ho pensato ‘ecco che ci siamo! Ora tocca a noi!’ - Introdurre quel discorso non era facile perché una parte di sé non lo voleva, ma sapeva che non poteva sprecare quelle occasioni, che un giorno se ne sarebbe pentito e non si sarebbe mai perdonato. E poi ci pensava ben suo padre a ricordargli quanto inferiore fosse rispetto a chi, invece, vinceva i mondiali.   
\- Beh, l’anno scorso è stato difficile, Seb sembrava imbattibile per sempre... ma quest’anno ce l’abbiamo fatta! - Lewis parlava di loro sempre al plurale, l’aveva sempre fatto, era un’abitudine. Nico però sentendosi preso in giro, trovò la forza di fare ciò che doveva:  
\- Ce l’hai fatta tu. - Puntualizzò serio. Con distacco, quasi.   
Lewis lo guardò meravigliato:   
\- Senza di te non ce l’avrei mai fatta! Il tuo sostegno sia come amico che come pilota... insomma, sei il mio compagno, siamo un team, si corre sempre in due e... -   
\- Appunto. - Quanto era difficile, si disse Nico. Anche se da un lato sapeva che era necessario, era comunque difficile. - Ma finchè resto il compagno del pilota che vince, non sarò mai io l’altro che compete per il titolo. - Lewis si gelò nonostante la temperatura in quel posto fosse calda. Solitamente andavano a sciare insieme, quella volta avevano deciso di fare un po’ neve ed un po’ mare, sempre rigorosamente insieme.  
Quella fu l’ultima vacanza di coppia.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? - Nico sorrise cercando di indorare una pillola molto amara.   
\- Non penserai che a me vada bene di essere l’eterno secondo per sempre? Un conto era quando non avevo la concreta possibilità di vincere, un’altra è quando ce l’ho. Ed ora con la macchina ed il team che abbiamo... beh ce l’ho! - L’aveva spiegata molto bene, non poteva negarlo. Però Lewis continuava a fare quell’aria da cucciolo bastonato che non voleva capire perché se avesse capito, avrebbe dovuto accettare. E non voleva.   
\- Stai cercando di dirmi che non vinci per colpa mia? - In quel momento l’aria era completamente immobile, non si respirava nemmeno, ma non per il caldo. A Lewis sembrò di soffocare. Per Nico fu come tirarsi fuori una mazza chiodata dalla gola.   
Lo guardò prima di affondare il colpo e sperò con tutto sé stesso di non sbagliarsi, che quelle ferite fossero momentanee e non definitive, che Lewis capisse. Forse non subito perché lui era emotivo, ma un giorno che potesse capire e tornasse con lui e lo perdonasse.   
Però sicuramente quella fu la cosa più difficile della sua vita, la più in assoluto.   
\- Finchè io e te mettiamo prima il nostro rapporto dei nostri sogni, non ce la faremo mai. - Nico guardò gli occhi di Lewis impietrirsi e diventare lucidi, sbarrati, immobile. Non respirava. Ma non si fermò. - Lewis, non prenderla così. Io ti amo e lo sai, ma ho un sogno. Vincere un mondiale. Ma correre come tuo secondo, da tuo fidanzato, non mi permetterà mai di vincerne uno. Per te è facile, tu sei un predestinato, ti hanno sempre trattato da numero uno e tu li hai ricompensati, ma l’hai detto tu che senza un gruppo non si vince ed io... io non posso essere ancora il tuo gruppo. Ho bisogno di correre per me stesso, se non ci provassi me ne pentirei. La mia occasione è ora in Mercedes, il mio sogno è qua ed è ora. Se tu mi amassi capiresti cosa voglio dire... - Lo capiva, eccome se lo capiva. Proprio per questo insisteva a rifiutarlo.   
\- Mi stai lasciando? - Silenzio. Nico chiuse gli occhi e se li strofinò cercando di cacciare le lacrime che aveva lì. Non era definitivo, non era per sempre.   
\- Se vuoi essere un numero uno devi essere disposto a fare dei sacrifici e a vincere ad ogni costo. Se due vogliono vincere la stessa cosa, non c’è spazio per altro, non in quel momento. Quando non correremo più, anzi, quando non vorremo entrambi la stessa cosa, ci sarà spazio per tutto il sentimento che nutriremo sempre uno per l’altro, ma... -   
\- Ma per ora non se ne parla. - E qua Lewis aveva capito che Nico lo diceva sul serio.   
La sua reazione, però, non fu come se l’era immaginata.  
Nico aveva pensato ad un Lewis in lacrime ed in totale negazione, disperato che lo implorava di non farlo. Invece ora aveva un Lewis duro, pietrificato, sicuramente ferito ma... ma arrabbiato.   
\- Se entrambi vogliamo vincere il mondiale, non possiamo avere riguardi. E finchè saremo fidanzati, ci sarà questo riguardo. Ma è una pausa esclusivamente per le nostre carriere che sono qua ed ora. Prima o poi questa cosa finirà e noi torneremo da dove avremo interrotto. Te lo prometto. -   
\- Ben se io ci sarò ancora. - La sua risposta secca fu come uno sparo nella notte stellata che li circondava.   
\- Come? - Fu il turno di Nico di guardarlo meravigliato. Lewis, dritto vicino a lui, una mano a stringere il bordo del terrazzo dell’albergo in cui erano. Gli occhi neri fiammeggianti.   
\- Ben se io sarò ancora disposto a riprendere quel discorso, se quei sentimenti ci saranno ancora. Perché non credere che il dolore che mi stai dando ora sia gratuito e da poco. -   
Nico gli prese la mano cercando di farlo ragionare, realizzando che lo stava perdendo definitivamente:   
\- Lewis la stai prendendo troppo male... -   
Lewis strattonò bruscamente la mano.   
\- Mi stai uccidendo, Nico. Ricordalo quando vincerai un mondiale sopra di me e rispondi a questa domanda. Ne valeva la pena? Perché tu hai appena ucciso il Lewis che ti amava con tutto sé stesso e senza condizioni. -   
Drammatico ed esagerato oltre ogni dire. Come sempre, ovviamente.   
Nico rimase lì da solo a fissare il posto in cui era stato Lewis, lo sentì fare furiosamente le valige per tornare a casa e interrompere la loro vacanza svegliando Nicole con cui era venuto a fare le vacanze a quattro, insieme a Vivian, la moglie di Nico.   
Li sentì litigare mentre lui non voleva dire perché voleva andarsene senza sentire ragioni, lo sentì tirare qualcosa per terra e calciarlo e lo sentì gridare isterico al punto da non sentire più la voce di lei.   
E rimase lì fuori nel loro terrazzo confinante, mentre Vivian usciva spaventata e lui ingoiava le lacrime capendo cosa significava pagare il prezzo dei propri sogni.   
La sola cosa che rimaneva ormai era sperare che ne valesse la pena e non buttare al vento quella fatica, quel dolore, quello strazio.   
“Mi ama, l’amore che ci unisce non muore così, lui mi ama e capirà perché lo faccio e quando vincerò un mondiale sarà felice per me e torneremo insieme perché mi ama, mi ama davvero...”  
Nico si nascose dietro a questo nella speranza che funzionasse così, ma sapeva che era solo una pia illusione che si stava facendo per poter proseguire nel sentiero amaro che aveva imboccato.   
Quando avrebbe vinto, tutto sarebbe stato migliore.   
Ora non aveva scelta che farlo a tutti i costi e assolutamente. 

*Aprile 2015*

Seb pensava d’aver capito male, probabilmente era così.   
Non era tipo da intromettersi e tanto meno fare domande dirette su affari altrui, ma con Lewis il rapporto era sempre stato più che bello.  
In effetti Lewis gli era sempre piaciuto.  
Era stato il primo a fargli nutrire dubbi sulla propria sessualità, poi era arrivato Jenson ad illuminargli la via e dopo di lui aveva capito cos’era quella spinta indomabile verso Lewis.   
Però lui era fidanzato con Nico da sempre, quindi non aveva mai visto che ne valesse la pena anche perché con Nico ci era sempre andato più che d’accordo. Insomma non da essere amici, però doveva ammettere che non erano male le cose, non da cercare di rubargli il ragazzo solo per soddisfare certi impulsi.  
Fra Seb stesso era fidanzato e padre. Beh, era fidanzato perché aveva sempre voluto essere padre e aveva scelto la sua migliore amica, Hannah, per questo ‘compito’. Ma lui era così, uno che programmava le cose e che quindi andavano bene per questo.   
Ora che era in Ferrari doveva concentrarsi su quello. Il suo grande sogno era vincere un mondiale in rossa, lo sognava da quando era piccolo, e non avere distrazioni di nessun tipo era tassativo.   
Con la RedBull si era divertito un sacco, era anche stato più immaturo, la RedBull comunque non era mai stata programmata, ma era successa. Così come i 4 mondiali.  
Non si poteva lamentare, nel complesso. Proprio per niente.   
Però ora la minestra cambiava.   
Era in Ferrari ed in Ferrari voleva vincere come non aveva nemmeno mai voluto davvero in RedBull. Non doveva farla diventare un ossessione, ma non poteva sprecare quell’occasione, non esisteva proprio.   
Eppure dopo quell’intervista a due dove Lewis era stato tanto simpatico e spiritoso con lui davanti alla telecamera e alla giornalista, era rimasto di stucco a guardare Lewis dire ‘se due vogliono vincere lo stesso titolo, non si può essere amici’.   
\- Lewis, ma va tutto bene con Nico? - La domanda ovviamente era ironica.   
Lewis sentendo quella domanda mentre si allontanavano dall’intervista registrata appena conclusa, lo fissò come una molla, con occhi fiammeggianti e Seb scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Lo prendo per un no! -   
\- Cosa te l’ha fatto pensare? - Chiese acido Lewis, Seb rise più forte.   
\- Ricordami di non farti arrabbiare! - Lewis fece il broncio senza dire altro ed imboccando l’albergo per andare a posare delle cose e decidere dove pranzare, continuò facendosi più scanzonato: - Si è stufato di essere l’eterno secondo del suo ragazzo? - Ovviamente non pensava fosse così e credeva di sdrammatizzare, ma vedendo il silenzio e il capo chino di Lewis, capì che era vero. Così fermi davanti all’ascensore, Seb lo guardò shoccato, lo prese per il braccio e lo obbligò a girarsi. Gli occhi di Lewis lo fissarono pieni di lacrime. - Un momento, è davvero così? - Le porte si aprirono e così Lewis sgusciò dentro seguito da uno sconvolto Seb. - Cazzo Lewis mi dispiace, io non pensavo potesse essere così scemo... - Lewis sospirò cercando di dire qualcosa che sminuisse ciò che comunque era ancora troppo duro e doloroso. Ovviamente non ci riuscì e il risultato fu un sorriso grottesco che mostrava tutta la sua debolezza. - Mi dispiace davvero che stai così male... non sapevo nulla... -   
\- È successo da poco... - Lewis riuscì a dire solo questo, la voce gli si spezzò e le lacrime questa volta uscirono. Seb non gli diede tempo di rimanerne schiacciato perché lo prese subito e lo strinse a sé bloccando l’ascensore prima che arrivasse davanti a chissà chi. Lo tenne a sé e nascose il suo viso in lacrime contro il proprio collo, mentre qualcosa in lui esplodeva e cambiava drasticamente.   
Un momento fatale anche il loro, dopotutto.   
C’era chi rimaneva schiacciato dall’amore e chi invece lo faceva rinascere.   
Seb, in quel momento preciso, rinacque. 

*Ottobre 2015*

Forse doveva essere riconoscente alla follia di Nico perché se non fosse impazzito facendosi sfuggire una persona come Lewis, non avrebbe mai avuto campo libero.   
Non che pensasse di potersi buttare subito su di lui, capiva il dolore, anzi lo vedeva coi suoi occhi al punto da dubitare, in certi momenti, di avere un giorno speranze.  
Eppure insomma, aveva quanto meno delle possibilità che prima non aveva avuto.   
Ma nonostante questo, invece di apprezzare Nico, iniziò a detestarlo apertamente.  
Con lui ‘apertamente’ significava fare battute cattive a Nico davanti a tutti e pizzicarsi fingendo di scherzare.  
Gliene diceva di tutti i colori, ma apparentemente giocava perché pareva scherzassero. Insomma, si pizzicavano, ma ridevano. Più o meno. Seb rideva, Nico sembrava in procinto di ucciderlo tutte le volte, ma rispondeva a tono.  
Se la gente normale era indecisa sul capire cosa succedeva davvero, se prenderli sul serio o meno, Lewis ed altri del giro che sapevano e li conoscevano, avevano capito che per qualche misterioso motivo da amici erano passati non proprio a nemici ma a non sopportarsi.   
Del resto quell’anno Nico aveva cambiato atteggiamento anche verso il suo ‘amico’ di sempre, Lewis, tanto da dire apertamente che non erano nulla perché volevano lo stesso titolo.  
Alla fine in molti erano giunti alla conclusione che era lui ad essere cambiato, meno evidente forse fu il cambiamento di Seb che nell’andare contro a Nico a modo suo, difendeva Lewis in ogni occasione, anche quello ovviamente a modo suo.   
Seb non era una persona aperta, non si sapeva mai cosa provava o pensava se non decideva di dirlo. Certe cose le diceva senza mezzi termini, altre le nascondeva molto bene. Per cui se lui non voleva qualcosa, non c’era verso di capirla.   
Nel caso dei suoi sentimenti verso Lewis era nebulosa la questione, però si vedeva che comunque i due andavano serenamente d’accordo.   
In realtà era molto più che sereno il loro rapporto.   
\- Seb dovresti smetterla di pizzicarlo così tanto... - Borbottò Lewis uscendo da una delle press dove aveva detto cattiverie verso Nico con apparente ironia.   
\- In che stanza sei? - Chiese in risposta come se c’entrasse.   
\- 511, perché? - Lewis automaticamente aveva risposto mentre uscivano dal circuito recuperando i rispettivi mezzi di trasporto per arrivare fino all’hotel, nel caso di entrambi una bici.   
\- Perché più tardi vengo a trovarti che ti devo far vedere una cosa. - Lewis si era quasi cappottato.   
\- Che fai? -   
\- La mia stanza è la 516, ora conosci la mia. Anzi facciamo così, dammi il tuo numero di telefono! - Seb arrivato alla zona bici, aveva preso il telefono di un modello super vecchio e glielo aveva chiesto. Lewis in un primo momento si era fermato a guardarlo stranito, poi aveva notato che quel modello forse non lo producevano nemmeno più.   
\- Oddio Seb, ma che telefono hai? Sicuro che riesci a scrivere messaggi? - Lo prese subito in giro ridendo. Seb cogliendo la palla al balzo e senza esitare nemmeno un istante, andò come suo solito dritto per la sua strada.   
\- Assolutamente sì! Ora te lo dimostro! Dimmi il tuo numero! - Lewis così si era ritrovato a scambiarsi anche il telefono oltre che il numero di camere e sempre stordito ma con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.   
\- Tu sei matto... -   
Seb gli aveva scritto immediatamente, felice per avere le info più importanti: ‘Sei bello se ridi!’ Leggendolo, Lewis era avvampato guardandosi subito intorno spaventato che potessero vederlo. Non c’era nessuno che lo notava. Seb rise orgoglioso.   
\- Scrivimi tu! - E Lewis pensandoci imbarazzato, si era chiesto cosa dirgli per ricambiare il complimento.   
‘Anche il tuo sorriso è bello!’ Poi rendendosi conto di cosa aveva scritto, era semplicemente corso via recuperato la bici e iniziato a pedalare di gran carriera, shoccato, stordito ed elettrizzato.   
Stava flirtando con Seb. Se ne era accorto solo ora.  
Avevano sempre avuto un bel rapporto, ma da quando si era lascito con Nico, Seb gli era stato un sacco vicino e l’aveva difeso anche andando contro Nico in modo meno diretto, ma comunque chiaro a lui.   
La loro faida lo sconvolgeva e gli piaceva, non perché avesse piacere che loro fossero nemici, ma perché sentiva Seb dalla propria parte. In molti lo erano, ma di Seb era più felice.   
Ed ora cominciava a capire più cose, come se la nebbia provocata da Nico iniziasse a diradarsi.   
Nico e Seb erano simili in molte cose, ma evidentemente non in tutte ed erano quelle che contavano, perché anche Seb aveva il grande sogno di vincere il mondiale in rossa, ma gli stava vicino e forse ci stava provando con lui. Nel suo caso non era detto, ma ovviamente la sua vicinanza gli piaceva da matti, gli piaceva come non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno immaginare.   
Perché, forse, gli piaceva lui ed ora era libero di abbandonarsi a questo sentimento messo in un angolino perché sempre innamorato di Nico.   
Ora Nico non c’era più, aveva fatto la sua scelta e lui era libero, libero di far entrare chi voleva nella propria stanza. E quella volta voleva Seb.   
Non immaginava che avrebbe voluto Seb non solo quella volta, ma da lì a sempre.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho cercato di essere anche precisa sui periodi oltre che sulle cose, infatti certe cose, come l’intervista di cui parlo di Lewis e Seb dove Lewis dice che lui e Nico non sono amici perché vogliono la stessa cosa (il mondiale) è vera, così come che durante il GP della Russia 2015 Seb conosceva il n di stanza di Lewis, cosa che mi ha fatto pensare. Da alcune interviste di Nico ho poi capito molte cose, infatti disse che lavorando con Michael ad un certo punto realizzò in quanti modi si poteva vincere e per farlo doveva fare come lui, entrare nella testa dei rivali e manovrarli, così l’ha fatto con Lewis entrando nella sua testa per destabilizzarlo, in modo da strappargli vittorie e punti importanti. Ha ammesso di averlo fatto perché voleva a tutti i costi vincere un mondiale e quando corri contro uno dotato come Lewis devi usare tutti i mezzi che puoi. Sempre in interviste varie ho letto che Lewis e Nico da piccoli sognavano di gareggiare con lo stesso team per vincere un mondiale, cioè di essere i più forti insieme. Cosa che, quando si è verificata, li ha in realtà distrutti. Un’altra cosa che ho scoperto e che mi ha sconvolto è che in realtà Seb e Nico andavano molto d’accordo, ma poi anche loro due intorno al 2015/16 hanno iniziato ad avere rapporti evidentemente tesi e ad essere molto acidi l’uno con l’altro anche in pubblico


	2. Il momento della verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siete pronti ad un capitolo che non avreste mai pensato di leggere? Siete pronti ad una versione di Nico e Seb diversa da quanto mai letto? Ok, non so se qualcuno abbia mai scritto di loro in vesti di quasi amici in confidenza, ma qua è questo che sembrano mentre seduti ad un bar bevono qualcosa insieme e conversano apparentemente in modo normale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La questione deriva dal post GP di Monaco 2017 quando realizzai per caso che Nico era l'inviato speciale e faceva le interviste ai piloti... lui e Seb quel giorno parlarono e scherzarono insieme come se fossero vecchi amici e lì mi è partita un po' la fantasia. Da una delle interviste di Seb mi pare che abbia anche detto che lui e Nico hanno parlato subito dopo l'annuncio dell'addio alla F1 di Nico. In questo capitolo i protagonisti sono solo loro due, ma come sempre gira tutto intorno a Lewis. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. IL MOMENTO DELLA VERITÀ

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6952070c7b07e36c1d2185f1be615953/tumblr_inline_psdtgkr0sb1rbqqur_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe8145e4db67bb43321dcbd8ff5c60f4/tumblr_inline_psdtgpxYtt1rbqqur_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ac8000c502abd6c5d86e3dc3e966579/tumblr_inline_psdthjzNe11rbqqur_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/92f02c1523fcda0c7115d69d47343c69/tumblr_inline_psdthvXKPh1rbqqur_500.jpg)

*Maggio 2017* 

\- Non lo amavi abbastanza, Nico. La verità è solo questa, sai... ci puoi girare intorno quanto vuoi, puoi metterla sul piano che vuoi, ma questo non cambierà e tu lo sai, non serve che lo dica a nessuno, tanto meno a me. E sinceramente non so perché tu venga a spiegarlo proprio a me su tutti... insomma, avevamo un buon rapporto come ne potevamo avere con altri, forse migliore di quello che avevo con qualcuno, ma... nemmeno il più forte fra tutti... -   
La voce di Seb risuonava nelle orecchie di Nico, come se rimbombasse perché arrivava da lontano e ci fosse qualcosa che disturbava il suono o meglio che creava risonanza.   
Nico strinse gli occhi per rimanere concentrato sulle parole e trovare una risposta adeguata, contrasse appena la mascella e con uno sforzo inumano a cui era abituato, sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle grattandosi la nuca scivolando sul collo.   
\- Non lo so, vi vedo più vicini e forse ho pensato che... non so, che potessi darmi un consiglio... - Seb lo guardò aggrottato.   
Lo conosceva da quando erano piccoli, erano connazionali, ma avendo due anni di differenza non avevano sempre corso nelle stesse categorie, fino ad approdare nella Formula uno quasi nello stesso periodo e lì avevano avuto l’occasione di competere più seriamente e conoscersi di più.   
Comunque non aveva mai chiesto un consiglio a nessuno, non certo a lui in ogni caso. Non era idiota.   
Seb lo guardò seduto nella sedia di quel locale di lusso dove Nico l’aveva invitato ‘per fare due chiacchiere come ai vecchi tempi!’. Così aveva detto.   
Seb aveva accettato solo perché curioso di sapere dove voleva andare a parare.   
Ora erano lì in quel bel posticino intimo e di lusso allo stesso tempo, in borghese e quindi non facilmente riconoscibili, a sorseggiare qualcosa di dissetante e altrettanto costoso.   
\- Ti serve un consiglio e lo chiedi a me? - Seb non le aveva mai mandate a dire, quindi anche lì in quel caso mise subito le proprie impressioni sul piatto, senza trattenersi e con la sua tipica ironia.   
\- No non mi... - Nico ebbe uno scatto mentre la vena iniziava a pulsare. Poi si fermò subito e tornò ad appoggiarsi con la schiena respirando, aprì le mani e fermò tutto: - Lascia stare, non so perché ho pensato a te... ti ho sempre visto molto vicino a lui specie negli ultimi anni in cui io e lui avevamo litigato e quest’anno poi... però naturalmente hai ragione. Che lo chiedo a fare proprio a te? -   
\- Non lo so, dipende dal consiglio che cerchi... se mi chiedi se hai fatto bene a scegliere la Formula uno al posto del tuo fidanzato io ti dico di no, ma io sono diverso da te e comunque quel che è fatto è fatto, non si torna indietro. Voi meno di tutti, suppongo. -   
Nico lo guardò di nuovo assottigliando gli occhi mentre sentiva le mani prudere, voleva schiaffeggiare quella faccia provocatrice, ma non poteva farlo. Gli serviva.  
Per tante cose, per capire innanzitutto e poi per tornare da Lewis.   
Nei suoi piani sarebbe dovuta essere meno drammatica e pesante di come poi era stata, ma era stato sciocco perché in effetti conosceva meglio di chiunque altro Lewis, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto perdonarlo facilmente ma nell’ottenebrazione della sua ossessione, aveva pensato di poterci riuscire.  
Ma doveva cominciare col capire quanto grave fosse la loro situazione, prima di farsi un piano, un programma ma soprattutto porsi un obiettivo.   
\- No, è vero, non si torna indietro... è solo che... - Nico si fermò perché non sapeva come fare per arrivare alle informazioni che sapeva poteva ottenere solo da Seb, distolse lo sguardo e sospirò cercando di schiarirsi le idee e volò col pensiero a quando le cose fra loro erano più facili. C’era stato un periodo e a Nico tornò subito in mente quale fosse. - Ti ricordi quando tutti questi casini non c’erano e tutto era più facile? - Seb, spiazzato da quella domanda che sicuramente non c’entrava nulla, lo guardò cercando di ritrovare il Nico stronzo degli ultimi anni che comunque, doveva ammetterlo, era cambiato rispetto agli anni precedenti. Proprio quelli di cui parlava ora.   
\- Certo, quando tu e lui eravate solo amici d’infanzia ed io uno che incontravate ogni tanto con cui scherzavi perché ero tedesco come te... - Nico sorrise ricordando quando erano piccoli.   
\- Si tende sempre ad avvicinarsi ai propri connazionali, specie da ragazzini. - Disse come se fosse questo il punto.   
Entrambi ricordarono i primi approcci, Seb all’ingresso nel mondo dei kart alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui legare, dove trovare conforto, i primi approcci con Nico ed altri tedeschi come loro.   
\- Eri sempre un po’ al centro dell’attenzione perché eri il figlio di Keke... - Nico ridacchiò capendo quali ricordi avesse lui e si vide mentre faceva un po’ il gradasso con altri dispensando consigli su come fosse meglio correre e cose così.   
\- Ben presto al centro dell’attenzione c’è andato Lewis... - Commentò come se fosse impossibile non ricordare la persona che per entrambi era la più importante.   
\- Però alla fine eri molto ben voluto anche tu... non so se fosse perché eri il figlio di Keke oppure semplicemente piacevi, ma... - Seb la buttò sul ridere e Nico scuotendo la testa gli diede una spinta sul braccio.   
\- Anche tu sei sempre stato capace di piacere a tutti. - Non era un complimento falso, era vero.   
Nico aveva anche molti ricordi di Seb al centro di un piacevole casino di quelli che mettevano allegria.   
Era sempre stato bello girare nei circuiti di ogni categoria di cui avevano fatto parte ed era anche vero che avevano avuto un buon rapporto, non da essere i migliori amici, ma comunque andare molto d’accordo sì.   
E poi ad un certo punto tutto era cambiato, anzi, non tutto.   
\- Poi per colpa della Formula uno hai fatto terra bruciata intorno a te. - Disse poi come una sentenza, facendo cambiare totalmente l’atmosfera alleggerita con fatica. Per Nico fu come uno schiaffo, si fece serio e quasi sofferente e non potendo più reggere lo sguardo, guardò altrove, lontano. A quando aveva iniziato a fare terra bruciata, quando aveva deciso di demolire Lewis pur di vincere almeno un mondiale in Formula Uno. E perché poi?   
Per suo padre, per sentirsi il degno figlio di Keke Rosberg.   
\- Ne è valsa la pena, almeno? - Chiese Seb sempre girando il coltello nella piaga che gli aveva appena inflitto. Nico inghiottì a vuoto il boccone era amaro, Seb era così e forse era maturato e si era fatto più sensibile alla pressione rispetto a prima che correva come un incosciente senza pensare a nulla, ma quel lato non era mai cambiato.  
Era sempre rimasto così schietto, per nulla delicato. Del resto aveva scelto lui anche per questo, se voleva sapere qualcosa, la poteva chiedere solo a lui. A parte per il fatto che ormai era la persona più vicina a Lewis.   
Chissà, forse stavano insieme... era una delle cose che necessitava di sapere.   
\- Ho lasciato a 31 anni, Seb. Tu cosa pensi? - Seb non aveva più sentito le sue interviste postume, un po’ perché non sentiva mai le interviste degli altri, un po’ perché ormai era arrabbiato con lui e non per aver lasciato la F1 presto, bensì per quel che aveva fatto a Lewis. Anche se forse doveva ringraziarlo, ci pensò realizzando quanto si erano legati loro dal momento in cui Lewis aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da Nico.   
\- Ricordo il dialogo che abbiamo avuto quando l’hai dichiarato in conferenza, dopo aver vinto il titolo. - Disse fissandolo dritto negli occhi, serio, nel tipico modo di fare suo, quando ti sfidava a sostenere la conversazione scomoda.   
Nico sollevò il mento accettando la sfida come aveva sempre fatto. Alla fine erano della stessa pasta, perché anche lui aveva quel modo di fare. Si somigliavano in certi aspetti caratteriali, mentre in altri, essenziali, erano diversi.  
Lewis glielo aveva sempre detto e forse per questo gli erano piaciuti entrambi. A parte per il fatto che erano entrambi biondi e tedeschi con gli occhi chiari.   
Con la mente entrambi corsero al giorno in cui Nico aveva annunciato il suo ritiro dalla F1, appena uscito l’aveva fermato prendendolo per il braccio, l’aveva tirato in un angolo e aspettando che tutti, prevalentemente curiosi, se ne andassero e che Lewis non fosse nemmeno più nei paraggi, gli aveva detto:   
‘Non ci hai nemmeno pensato!’ Lui già lo sapeva, Nico alzò le spalle.   
‘Come fai a dirlo?’ Seb aveva riso.   
‘Ti conosco e ci somigliamo abbastanza.’  
‘Questo non risponde alla domanda...’ Seb aveva alzato le spalle cercando di spiegargli come l’aveva capito.   
‘A te piace troppo correre al punto che pur di vincere hai rinunciato a Lewis... per cui significa che tu ami correre. Ed è presto mollare ora. Hai vinto, potresti ripeterti il prossimo anno. Perché lasci impulsivamente? Devi pensarci almeno.’ Le parole gli erano uscite senza rifletterci.   
‘E a te cosa importa? Mi pare che negli ultimi due anni tu ti sia dimenticato di essermi amico, mi pare che ormai mi detesti, sei stato schifosamente chiaro ogni volta...’ Nico era esasperato, non ne poteva più, quindi gli aveva risposto male e Seb aveva alzato ancora le spalle dimostrandoglielo.  
‘Anche io ti ho detto questo impulsivamente. Io e te siamo uguali in questo. Sotto pressione agiamo d’impulso ma ti assicuro che sbagliamo sempre al cento percento!’ Nico l’aveva fissato stupito e meravigliato. Aveva ragione, sotto pressione agivano sempre nel peggiore dei modi e poi se ne pentivano, sotto pressione Nico aveva ceduto al proprio lato peggiore ed aveva fatto la scelta più brutta della sua vita, quella che poi gliel’aveva cambiata.   
‘Pensavo che non sarebbe stato grave mettere momentaneamente da parte Lewis per concentrarmi solo sulla corsa.’ Aveva detto in quell’occasione, ammettendolo candidamente davanti a quello che ultimamente era diventato suo rivale sia nella vita privata che in pista. Tanto lui si era allontanato da Lewis, tanto Seb ci si era avvicinato.   
‘Poi hai visto quanto hai ferito Lewis?’ Aveva chiesto stupito Seb incredulo che davvero avesse sottovalutato la ferita che avrebbe aperto nel suo ragazzo. Nico a quel punto si era ritrovato le lacrime agli occhi.  
‘Non mi perdonerà mai. Pensavo mi avrebbe potuto perdonare, ma non capivo proprio un cazzo.’  
‘Perché hai agito impulsivamente ed hai sbagliato, ed ora lo stai facendo di nuovo...’ Nico non ce la faceva più, si era strofinato il viso e gli occhi volendo solo correre via.  
‘Senti, volevo vincere ed ho vinto. Ho tutto quello che volevo...’   
‘Ma non avrai più Lewis.’  
‘Per questo non ce la faccio più a correre...’  
‘Per questo devi continuare a correre. Hai ragione quando dici che Lewis non ti perdonerà, che l’hai ferito troppo, che sta peggio di quel che potevi immaginare. Eri la persona più importante, ti amava davvero, eravate una cosa sola... ed io l’ho visto coi miei occhi, so di cosa parlo’  
Lo sapeva davvero.   
Nico l’aveva fissato di nuovo shoccato per le sue ammissioni spontanee.   
‘Come faccio a correre?’  
‘Perché Lewis non tornerà più e ti rimane solo la F1 per cui hai dato letteralmente tutto. Non ce la farai senza anche questo.’  
Seb aveva fatto una sentenza severa dettata dall’impulso dei sentimenti enormi e caotici che provava in quel momento. Ma ricordare quel dialogo a distanza di qualche mese, era strano.  
Come cambiava la vita in qualche mese. Come cambiavano le persone.   
Un momento te la cambiava, un momento TI cambiava. Ma per sempre.   
‘Io la odio, capisci?’ Aveva poi detto liberando le lacrime, sicuro del fatto che ormai erano soli lì dentro. Seb paralizzato l’aveva guardato senza parole. ‘La F1 mi ha portato via la persona che amavo di più, mi ha ottenebrato il cervello e... e tutto perché sentivo di dover vincere un mondiale per mio padre e... ed ora non so nemmeno perché! Mi avrebbe voluto bene lo stesso, ma ero convinto non mi avrebbe considerato davvero suo figlio se non l’avessi fatto ed ora che l’ho fatto e so che lui è felicissimo... io ho comunque perso la persona che amavo e so che l’ho perso per sempre e... credimi, non ne valeva la pena.’ Seb non sapeva più cosa dire, così l’aveva lasciato continuare quello sfogo dove lo vedeva umano, fallibile e pieno di difetti sotto cui era rimasto schiacciato, difetti che avrebbe pagato per tutta la vita. Difetti che ora lo mostravano sotto un’altra luce. ‘Vuoi un consiglio per il futuro? Se ti trovi davanti ad un bivio ed una strada ti fa vincere qualcosa mentre l’altra ti fa stare con il tuo ragazzo per tutta la vita... scegli questa seconda. Anche se per colpa dell’amore tu non dovresti mai più vincere ciò che hai sempre desiderato. Ricordati di questo dialogo, la tua vita cambia in un momento davanti a certe scelte e non torni indietro.’   
Seb non aveva più saputo cosa dire, così era rimasto in silenzio e da quella volta non l’aveva più visto e sentito, ma aveva sentito di dover rimanere vicino a Lewis più di prima, perché la sua vita stava cambiando di nuovo senza la presenza di Nico. E lui, sinceramente, voleva farne davvero parte.   
\- Sei venuto a riscuotere quel consiglio? - Chiese meravigliato Seb. Nico ridacchiò alzando le spalle.   
\- Ti è stato utile? - Seb rise a sua volta.   
\- Per il momento non sono arrivato ad un bivio del genere... - Nico giocò col bicchiere un po’ imbarazzato:   
\- Vedrai che al momento giusto ti sarà utile. -   
\- Spero di non dover mai rinunciare al mio sogno o all’amore... - Seb e la sua logica inoppugnabile. Nico sospirò seccato facendo per alzarsi.   
\- E va bene, sei un caso senza speranza! - Seb ridendo lo prese per il braccio e lo fermò tirandolo giù, sollevò la mano verso un cameriere e chiedendo altri due drink decise che gli avrebbe dato qualcosa.   
\- Mi dici una cosa? - Fece Nico rassegnato. Seb incrociò le braccia con fare divertito.   
\- Spara! -   
\- Come fai a non avercela più con me? Voglio dire... gli ultimi anni sono stati per entrambi duri, ad un certo punto ci odiavamo apertamente... insomma, non facevamo sceneggiate da matti, però era ovvio... come mai quando sono tornato qua come inviato speciale tu mi hai accolto così felicemente? - La domanda l’aveva ovviamente spiazzato.  
Seb guardò Nico impressionato senza sapere bene cosa dire, poi alzò le spalle:  
\- Io non serbo rancore. I nostri problemi sono finiti quando hai smesso di fare lo stronzo con Lewis e poi so che hai capito d’aver sbagliato. Sinceramente credo tu abbia pagato molto amaramente le conseguenze delle tue stupide azioni... - Seb ancora una volta non le aveva mandate a dire, Nico aveva scelto lui anche per questo, oltre che per sapere una volta per tutte una cosa.   
\- Che ti importa di Lewis? Le tue amicizie sono influenzate da come è trattato lui? Devo dedurre che c’è qualcosa che non so? - Ed eccolo lì.  
Seb si rese conto di essere caduto nel suo tranello, probabilmente aveva cercato di portarlo lì dall’inizio. Scoppiò a ridere e applaudendolo scanzonato e provocante, disse:  
\- I miei complimenti, non avevo capito che volevi arrivare a questo. Dunque era questo che volevi sapere? -   
Nico inarcando le sopracciglia lo guardò in attesa e con un sorriso tirato stampato sopra, cercando di non scomporsi:   
\- Hai finito? - Seb rise ancora poi annuì e cercò di fare il serio, ci riuscì male. - non è per quello che ti ho invitato a bere qualcosa. Però non serve che mi rispondi se è tanto scomodo per te farlo... è evidente che hai qualcosa da nascondere o non avresti fatto tutte queste cerimonie! -   
Com’era bravo a rigirarsi le cose... Seb lo ammirava molto per questo. Alzò le spalle scuotendo poi la testa facendosi semi serio, voleva concludere quella strana situazione.  
Aveva archiviato la pratica Nico nel momento in cui avevano avuto la conversazione quel giorno di pochi mesi prima; aveva avuto pena per lui perché in un momento la sua vita aveva preso una piega che avrebbe rimpianto per sempre, l’aveva visto solo e triste anche se forse solo e triste non lo era davvero. Ma perdere l’amore per ottenere un sogno... beh, quella era una punizione sufficiente.   
Non aveva più avuto nulla contro di lui, tanto più che grazie a quella scelta sbagliata di Nico, stava per ottenere la cosa più bella della sua.  
Lewis.  
Ancora non stavano insieme, però la strada era bella che improntata per quello. Seb ormai ne era consapevole e anche Lewis, solo che naturalmente la situazione non era per nulla facile a prescindere da Nico. Se poi lui si rimetteva in mezzo diventava ancor peggio. Seb si trovò lì in quel famoso bivio, ma non immaginava che ne avrebbe avuto un altro ben più importante di quello e che ci sarebbe arrivato di lì ad un mese.   
\- Senti.. parliamoci chiaro, Nico, vuoi? -   
\- Mi pare che l’abbiamo sempre fatto... - Seb cambiando radicalmente tono e atmosfera, mise Nico alle strette prendendo improvvisamente in mano il gioco. Fino a quel momento l’aveva lasciato fare curioso di capire dove era voluto arrivare.   
\- Non proprio, perché io e te siamo simili in certe cose. - Mentre in altre erano diversi, Lewis lo sottolineava sempre per sé stesso. - siamo chiari in ciò che proviamo, ma non lo diciamo chiaramente. - Nico rise del gioco di parole che reggeva.   
Ripensò a quando scherzavano facendosi battute al veleno, fingendo appunto di giocare quando invece si demolivano a suon di battute. La verità fra le righe. Era chiaro che si detestavano, ma non se lo erano mai detto apertamente, non avevano mai litigato sul serio, se non in una storica occasione dove Lewis aveva dovuto separarli.   
\- Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? - Fece Nico infine. Seb si fermò e lo guardò con attenzione, poi dopo un attimo di silenzio, disse:   
\- Niente, voglio dirti io una cosa. Se sei tornato con l’intenzione di riprenderti Lewis, voglio che pensi a cosa succede quando metti un chiodo su un legno e togli quel chiodo. - Nico sorpreso da quel giro di parole non tanto da lui, disse:   
\- Beh, resta il buco. -   
\- Il tuo buco non andrà mai via in Lewis. Puoi fare ammenda, chiedergli perdono e fare in modo che quel buco non faccia sempre piangere chi lo possiede... ma ricorda che ormai il chiodo l’hai messo e l’hai tolto. Quello sarà indelebile. - Nico rimase in silenzio con la voglia e il bisogno impellente di piangere, ovviamente non l’avrebbe mai fatto lì davanti a lui.   
\- Stai con lui? - Chiese improvvisamente duro, non ce la faceva più a gestire e controllare tutto. Arrivava sempre esasperato davanti a Seb e finiva per tirare fuori qualche lato di sé schifosamente vero. Che potere aveva quel tipo? E se l’aveva anche con Lewis?   
\- No. - rispose subito e diretto Seb. Avrebbe potuto dire che non erano affari suoi per cuocerlo a fuoco lento, ma davvero non voleva serbargli rancore. Il rancore era faticoso e pesante e non era una cosa per lui.   
\- Vorresti? - Quello era più difficile. Seb però non distolse lo sguardo.   
\- Stai sconfinando, Nico. - Rispose Seb rimanendo immobile davanti a lui. L’atmosfera era strana, ma forse fra loro era sempre strana.   
\- Lo prendo per un sì? -   
\- Prendilo come vuoi, però se volevi sapere se avevi ancora speranza con lui e potevi rimediare come inizialmente avevi pensato... io non lo so, ma non ti spianerò la strada. Ci devi lavorare, ci devi provare e devi tentare tu. Se tornerete insieme... beh, complimenti. Ma è una di quelle cose che ti devi sudare e conquistare da solo. Io non ti aiuterò. -   
\- Ma mi remerai contro? - Ed improvvisamente si era ritrovato a scoprire le sue carte. Non era venuto lì con quell’idea. Voleva avere le informazioni senza scoprirsi, ma con Seb finiva sempre così.   
Seb, contento per averlo smascherato, decise di continuare sulla sua linea per non dargli soddisfazione di farsi odiare ancora. Non voleva nemmeno.   
Era comunque convinto che Lewis non l’avrebbe mai perdonato e forse magari sì, magari un giorno si sarebbero parlati di nuovo da amici, ma scegliere la carriera all’amore è una cosa che quell’amore non te lo fa più tornare, non in quel modo.   
Seb ne era convinto e comunque ci voleva credere, per cui sentendosi superiore, non gli diede soddisfazioni particolari nel mandarlo a cagare. Sebbene volesse.   
\- Ho una vita da vivere, Nico. Contrariamente a te che forse la tua l’hai persa quando hai vinto il tuo benedetto mondiale. Ti auguro di stare di nuovo bene. - Perché era evidente che senza Lewis lui non era più stato bene.   
Nico non disse più niente, Seb finì il suo drink, lasciò delle banconote sul tavolo che Nico gli riconsegnò con un gesto secco, si riprese i soldi con un gesto di ringraziamento e poi se ne andò.   
Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di fargli capire quanto di nuovo era riuscito ad odiarlo in un attimo, Nico probabilmente si nutriva dell’odio che suscitava negli altri. Quel dono sperava di non averlo, lui, nelle cose che avevano in comune.   
“Se torna con lui credo che finirei per fare una strage...”  
Ormai per lui non c’era scelta.   
Non si sceglieva chi amare, si amava e basta e lui Lewis lo amava da molto e da molto ne era consapevole. Nasconderlo non era mai servito a nulla, solo che forse era ora di dirlo anche al legittimo proprietario di quell’amore. 


	3. il momento di rischiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il momento più incisivo nel loro rapporto è anche quello peggiore e al tempo stesso più delicato. Baku 2017. Quasi una sentenza per chi segue questi due da un po'. Ecco come quel GP ha lavorato sul loro rapporto, ecco perché sono arrivati a quel giorno così tesi e nervosi, ecco cosa c'era dietro e cosa c'era stato prima e, soprattutto, ecco la mia chiave di interpretazione di quei tragici eventi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Baku 2017 durante la safety car, Seb finisce addosso a Lewis e infuriato lo affianca e gli dà ancora addosso, convinto che Lewis abbia rallentato apposta dietro la curva per danneggiarlo. Da lì scoppia il putiferio, i due litigano tramite i media tanto che in Austria, il GP successivo, le cose sono ancora gelide fra i due sebbene Seb abbia ammesso di avergli scritto un messaggio di scuse il giorno dopo, nonostante questo dopo le qualifiche i due non si stringono la mano ed una delle dichiarazioni di quel GP più dolorose di Seb dice proprio che loro due non avevano mai avuto un gran rapporto, cosa assolutamente falsa. Ciò fa ovviamente pensare che ci fossero dei precedenti, che qualcosa fra loro fosse successo, qualcosa che non sapremo mai ma che io ho voluto interpretare così. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

3\. IL MOMENTO DI RISCHIARE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb29.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb75.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb92.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb173.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb171.jpg)

*Maggio 2017*

Ovviamente non ci era voluto un genio per capire che Lewis era nervoso in quel Gran Premio. Seb vedendo sia le sue prove libere che le sue qualifiche l’aveva capito subito, poi la gara era stata comunque buona considerando che era partito ultimo e che alla fine era arrivato settimo. Però evidentemente la presenza di Nico nel suo GP corso in casa, non gli aveva fatto bene.  
A Seb, invece, pareva avesse fatto benissimo visto che aveva vinto.   
\- Che ci fai qua? Sei il vincitore, dovresti essere a ubriacarti da qualche parte... - Lewis non si era nemmeno sorpreso di vederlo infilarsi nella sua stanza nel box Mercedes. L’inglese si era appena sfilato la parte superiore della tuta che ora aveva intenzione di togliersi anche da sotto per mettersi dei pantaloni corti al ginocchio.   
Si prese la tuta alla vita e prima di togliersela e rimanere in boxer si girò a guardarlo in attesa. Seb sorrise e si sedette nella branda che c’era, così capendo che non intendeva andarsene completò lo spogliarello con un profondo senso di imbarazzo ed eccitazione. Lo sguardo di Seb era molto penetrante e malizioso, oltretutto negli ultimi mesi era diventato molto più caldo in qualche modo. Forse aveva le visioni, comunque.   
Seb probabilmente era lì per un motivo, ma sembrava disposto a metterlo da parte per guardarlo mentre si denudava. Quando gli ebbe presentato le sue chiappe sode e tonde avvolte da dei boxer aderenti, non sentendo nessun commento lo guardò ancora e se ne pentì perché Seb lo fissava proprio lì e con un’evidente apprezzamento negli occhi.   
“Sembra mi spogli con lo sguardo... a volte non si capisce cosa pensa, altre è così chiaro che è sconvolgente!”  
Insomma sapeva di piacergli perché da quando lui e Nico si erano lasciati, Seb si era avvicinato tantissimo a lui e da quell’anno aveva molti atteggiamenti più sfacciati.   
Beh, ci provava, ecco. Non era scemo, se ne era accorto. A lui piaceva, ma aveva paura dopo Nico di infilarsi in un’altra relazione con colleghi piloti...   
“Per giunta sono entrambi tedeschi e si somigliano in qualcosa...”  
Non era ancora sicuro di cosa volesse, però tutte le volte che Seb si avvicinava era meraviglioso, si sentiva inebriato, vivo e poi la sensazione d’eccitazione lo scuoteva nel profondo.   
Tutte le volte che erano sul podio insieme o che facevano delle press o qualunque evento li volesse insieme, c’erano sempre occasioni che si creavano e si cercavano per potersi toccare o anche solo interagire di più. Bagnarsi era diventata una missione, una gara anche quella. Tu mi bagni, io ti bagno di più!   
Ma non era solo quello ovviamente, visto che ormai Seb era di ‘casa’. O meglio di ‘stanza’.   
In qualche modo trovava sempre il modo di venire da lui nelle sue stanze nei box o nei motorhome, persino in albergo... scambiarsi il numero di camera era una cosa normale, a volte guardavano anche dei film insieme fino ad addormentarsi.   
L’ultima volta era successo a Barcellona, Lewis si era meravigliato di vederlo nel suo letto al mattino. Meravigliato ed eccitato, come se quello potesse essere il preludio di ciò che poteva essere. Un po’ deluso perché erano entrambi vestiti e nessuno era riuscito a fare nulla.   
Ancora nessun bacio, Seb sembrava pensarci troppo per i suoi canoni e Lewis non aveva ancora il coraggio di buttarsi, ma era nell’aria, quel bacio.  
Ormai toccarsi e giocare insieme e parlare un sacco non bastava più.  
Lo annusavano, lo cercavano. Sapevano che sarebbe arrivato.   
Lewis si mise dei pantaloncini e lo guardò di nuovo, a quel punto gli occhi di Seb tornarono sul suo viso come se si ricordasse che non era lì solo per ammirare le sue proprietà.   
\- Ho avuto una strana conversazione con Nico, ieri... - Lewis che per fortuna non stava bevendo, lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Cosa?! E lo dici così? -  
Chiese strozzato, fissandolo stralunato. Seb alzò le spalle sminuendo ancora la cosa.   
\- Mi ha invitato a bere qualcosa, siccome l’avevo incrociato prima ed era tutto allegro e felice nei miei confronti mi sono stupito... ho capito che aveva qualcosa, sai... che era strano... -   
\- Ma strano come? - Chiese Lewis sedendosi sul tavolino che c’era nell’angolo pieno di cose fra cui tuta e casco.   
\- Amichevole, sorridente, allegro... - Lewis capì perché intendeva strano.   
\- Negli ultimi anni vi pizzicavate un sacco... non che siete sempre stati così, eravate anche amici mi pare... - Lewis aveva poco notato il loro rapporto perché aveva preferito notare quanto Seb fosse amico suo e non di Nico. Ma era vero, era stato amico anche suo.   
\- Sì diciamo in buoni rapporti, poi quando è diventato scemo io non lo sopportavo più e da quella volta... - Seb non sapeva come finire la frase ma Lewis voleva sapere.   
\- Quella volta? - Seb si grattò la nuca alla sua ansia insistente.   
\- Beh niente, sai, ci ho parlato quando ha annunciato il ritiro ed ho capito che... -   
\- CHE HAI FATTO?! - Lewis si era alzato come una molla, shoccato, urlando esagerato come al suo solito, Seb alzò le mani per calmarlo, ridacchiando.   
\- Sì non te l’ho detto perché eri... beh, in una posizione un po’ strana sai... però ho pensato che fossero affari vostri, io gli ho solo detto che stava agendo d’impulso e che quando io e lui agiamo d’impulso sbagliamo sempre... - Lewis tornò a sedersi ma questa volta vicino a Seb, abbassandogli le gambe per stare nella branda.   
\- E poi? -   
\- Sai, è stata quella volta che ho capito che Nico aveva pagato il suo errore e l’avrebbe pagato per sempre... così ho chiuso tutto il fastidio provato per lui e... niente, ho solo archiviato ogni cosa. Per me Nico è com’era prima. Una persona come tante, ci parlo se c’è, ci scherzo se ci va... insomma, basta litigarci. - Seb era un po’ vago, non scendeva nei dettagli e Lewis sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto, ma sperò di poter sapere qualcosa di più...   
\- E ieri? - Seb lo guardò tornando a lui e a quello per cui era venuto, Lewis capì che voleva fare qualcosa di particolare venendo lì a parlargli di lui, ma Nico lo scombussolava troppo e l’avrebbe sempre fatto.   
\- Hai corso male per colpa sua? - Chiese Seb come se non fosse importante fargli sapere la loro conversazione nel dettaglio. Lewis voleva dargli una testata e seccato rispose:   
\- Non è che mi sia indifferente, era il mio migliore amico, poi il mio fidanzato, poi il mio compagno, ora è ex in tutto e non ex con serenità. Ex di quelli tragici... - Seb rise capendo cosa intendeva, i due finirono per guardarsi seduti vicini e così il tedesco decise di dirgli qualcosa.   
\- Voleva indagare su di noi. Sostanzialmente si è accorto che siamo tanto più legati di prima e voleva capire in che rapporti siamo, per sapere se ha speranze. - Lewis sgranò gli occhi col cuore che saliva in gola e la paura di rigettarsi in quel tunnel, un tunnel da cui era faticosamente uscito e non del tutto. - Le ha? - E quella domanda fu ancor più shoccante delle sue rivelazioni. Lewis lo guardò come se venisse da un’altra dimensione, ci pensò con cura e dopo un po’, quasi delicato, rispose sorpreso:   
\- Ne sono uscito grazie a te ma io a volte mi sento ancora dentro. Quando vedo Nico mi ci sento ancora lì. Sono ancora troppo confuso, non so cosa voglio, cosa provo, cosa devo fare... - era stato sincero e si era aperto, gli riusciva facilmente. Seb sorrise un po’ malinconico e gli carezzò la guancia con un dito mimando una lacrima che non scendeva, ma che sembrava esserci. Il dito finì sulle sue labbra e le percorse, morbide e belle com’erano.   
Lewis si trovò a trattenere il fiato e a guardarlo scacciando per un istante Nico come un vento caldo fortissimo.   
In quel momento c’era solo lui, Seb, i suoi splendidi occhi blu e il suo dito sul labbro. L’indice divenne pollice perché ora gli teneva il mento con le dita.   
\- Io so cosa vorrei fare, ma sento la tua confusione e la tua paura... - quando lo disse, per Lewis fu come una sorta di rivelazione.   
Improvvisamente sapeva di volere Seb, lo sapeva con una certezza assoluta, nonostante Nico lo ferisse ancora quando lo vedeva e quasi lo terrorizzava per il male che gli aveva fatto.   
\- Fallo lo stesso... - Mormorò con l’ansia in gola e la paura di perdere quella sensazione, quel coraggio, quella voglia matta.   
Seb lo guardò negli occhi e vi si perse, non sapeva se era davvero un’ottima idea, ma alla fine decide di farlo e non pensarci.   
Un po’ spinto dalla consapevolezza che anche Nico ci avrebbe riprovato e spaventato dall’idea di perderlo senza mai averlo avuto.   
Così si sporse e lo baciò. Le loro labbra, dolcemente, si incontrarono, si posarono e si schiusero combaciando. I sapori si mescolarono mentre le loro lingue si intrecciarono grazie alle bocche che si aprivano.   
La mano di Seb risalì sulla sua guancia e quella di Lewis si posò sul suo petto, risalì sul collo e poi sulla nuca.   
Fu un bacio lento, sensuale e dolce al tempo stesso, di pura scoperta. Entrambi vollero ricordarselo e se lo vissero come si faceva con qualcosa di prezioso, mentre l’emozione esplodeva in entrambi. Un’emozione che non avrebbe avuto voce perché non si poteva definire.   
Un bacio che non avrebbero dimenticato, l’inizio di qualcosa di nuovo, bellissimo, destinato.   
Quando si separarono, Seb prese il suo viso con entrambe le mani come se fosse preziosissimo.   
Voleva dirgli che lo amava ma non lo fece perchè lesse la confusione negli occhi di Lewis, così decise di dargli ancora tempo.   
\- Voglio che tu pensi a noi in questa luce, ora. Perché io sono disposto ad infilarmi in questa storia se lo vuoi anche tu. -   
Lewis con la gola asciutta non sapendo cosa dire, rimase in silenzio ma nascose il viso contro il suo collo e cercò un caldo e sicuro abbraccio. Mentre le sue braccia lo avvolgevano teneramente, si sentiva rasserenato come per colpa di Nico non si sentiva da troppo. Quella voglia di superare i limiti con Seb era andata in crescendo ed ora era diventata incontenibile. Meravigliosa.

*Giugno 2017*

La paura, dopotutto, poteva essere contagiosa.   
Per Lewis poteva essere normale prendersi del tempo per riflettere su quella sorta di proposta da parte di Seb, ovvero se fosse ora di mettere il rapporto con lui su un piano diverso dall’amicizia.  
Era vero che non erano più semplici amici da un po’ visto che le cose erano cambiate lentamente da qualche tempo.  
Lewis cercava di capire quando era successo. Dall’inizio di quell’anno Seb era diventato più chiaro nel suo provarci con lui, ma non aveva mai affondato il colpo come a Monaco, anche se comunque tutti quei giochi messi in atto con lui lasciavano poco spazio ad interpretazioni. Seppure nel caso di Seb ci poteva stare un buon margine di errore visto che era uno capace di scherzare su tutto ed a volte anche superando il limite.   
Però aveva tolto ogni dubbio a Monaco il mese scorso. Quando l’aveva baciato e gli aveva chiesto di pensare a loro in quel senso. Quello era stato un momento serio e non giocoso. Ed era stato bellissimo.   
Però la sua confusione derivava dalla paura di lasciarsi andare in un altro rapporto simile a quello avuto con Nico. Nico l’aveva distrutto e tutt’ora quando lo incontrava per caso, a casa oppure nei circuiti, lui era totalmente influenzato tanto da innervosirsi come non gli capitava spesso.   
Nico aveva ancora un grande potere su di lui, era il suo punto debole perché l’aveva amato tanto e allo stesso modo l’aveva fatto soffrire.   
L’amore muore? Se lo era chiesto spesso.   
“E se tornasse da me, si scusasse, mi facesse capire che sa di aver sbagliato e di essersi pentito e mi chiedesse di ricominciare? Che farei?”   
Prima di rispondere a Seb, Lewis voleva essere sicuro della risposta che avrebbe dato a quella domanda, per questo l’aveva lasciato in sospeso e fra loro era cresciuto un muro di imbarazzo che in Canada era esploso inequivocabile.   
Seb non gli aveva chiesto nulla, ma aveva visto come l’aveva evitato e questo a lui era bastato. Lewis si toccò le labbra e sospirò con un dolce sorriso ricordando il meraviglioso bacio, così come tutte le volte che Seb era andato sopra le righe rendendolo felice.   
Come quando con quella di salutarlo o spostarlo per passargli dietro, la sua mano finiva sul suo sedere con poca casualità. O quando in press gli parlava così vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra o il fiato nell’orecchio, al punto da fargli partire i brividi e poi un’erezione.   
Lo eccitava, lo eccitava da matti e lo desiderava, ma poteva essere semplice attrazione unita ad una buona alchimia. Poteva essere tante cose, ma non poteva esserne sicuro.   
“Però quando si addormenta sul mio letto per vedere un film insieme sono io che resto a guardarlo e lo carezzo e immagino che lo faccia perché siamo una coppia. Sono io che quando mi sveglio al mattino ed è ancora lì mi fa impazzire di gioia. E sono sempre io che lo cerco sul podio quando ci bagniamo con lo champagne se lui non lo fa per primo, oppure ricambio il favore perché è una questione d’onore. Sono io che gli confido tutto e che faccio in modo di incontrarlo quando andiamo a correre al mattino.”  
Ma vedeva ancora tante similitudini con Nico.  
Ok, Nico era un suo amico d’infanzia trasformato in fidanzato e partner che poi aveva scelto la carriera a lui. Seb era già un suo rivale, non poteva scegliere la carriera al suo posto, o per lo meno sperava, ma sapeva che si poteva mettere da parte l’amore per il lavoro in tanti modi.   
Potevano litigare per motivi di corse e calpestare la loro relazione. Finchè non stavano insieme ma c’era una magica intesa andava bene tutto, non c’erano obblighi e doveri. Ma se si mettevano insieme ed uno dei due faceva qualcosa che all’altro non piaceva in corsa... in quel caso come si doveva reagire? E se uno dei due se la fosse presa, l’altro come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Cosa aspettarsi dal compagno in una cosa simile?   
Lewis si riempiva di domande e scenari senza uscirne, senza immaginare quanto male ci stesse Seb.  
Per lui essersi scoperto era stato una specie di miracolo, ma non aver ricevuto alcun cenno, anzi, essere stato evitato per lui aveva solo una chiave negativa, non c’erano altri modi di vederla.   
Non immaginava che quella era la sua paura.  
La paura è contagiosa? Forse sì, perché se sai che l’altro ha paura pensi che esiti per quel motivo e che sempre per la paura poi possa scegliere di ritirarsi.   
Seb non era negativo, ma nemmeno ottimista. Però lì, immerso nella paura di Lewis, divenne negativo e pensando che non intendesse nemmeno rispondergli, arrivò Baku.   
A Baku c’erano un sacco di questioni irrisolte e sospese e molta ansia e pressione sulle spalle di entrambi. Lewis sapeva di dovergli rispondere ma non sapeva ancora come, Seb era convinto che Lewis non avesse nemmeno il coraggio di scaricarlo.   
Era una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, perché su una cosa Nico aveva ragione, quando parlava di lui come pilota.   
Seb non sapeva gestire la pressione e solitamente si intendeva della pressione che i piloti avevano sulle spalle per via della propria scuderia, dei fans e dei media. Ma in quel caso la pressione che Seb non fu in grado di gestire, fu Lewis ed il suo silenzio.   
Così la famosa esplosione arrivò in pista durante la safety car che diede vita al tamponamento fra Seb e Lewis e alla conseguente brutta e sbagliata reazione di Seb verso Lewis.   
Dopotutto dar contro al collega con la propria macchina pensando che lui avesse rallentato di proposito per danneggiarlo, non era una prova di estrema lucidità. 

Dopo la gara, fu il delirio. 

In un minuscolo angolino della testa di Seb, lui sapeva d’aver sbagliato, ma nella gran parte del suo cervello c’era la presunta ferita che Lewis gli aveva inflitto scaricandolo in quel modo meschino, ovvero senza nemmeno affrontarlo. Per cui seppure sapesse d’aver agito in quel modo per ripicca, per rabbia e non per motivi giustificabili, Seb rimase convinto a lungo dell’errore in pista di Lewis. In quel modo non doveva essere lui a scusarsi.   
Lewis aveva rallentato di proposito dietro la curva sapendo che gli sarebbe andato addosso, voleva danneggiarlo.   
Forse voleva scaricarlo così, voleva togliersi dall’impiccio di dirgli ‘no guarda non me la sento di mettermi con te’.   
Seb non ci ragionava sul serio, non capiva come quel gesto folle potesse essere stato concepito da uno come Lewis. Sapeva solo che doveva per forza averlo fatto apposta in conseguenza al loro incontro a Monaco.   
Ne era graniticamente convinto.   
Per Lewis non c’era grazia che tenesse, tremava dalla furia e dalla delusione, aveva un’enorme voglia di piangere e gridare e picchiarlo, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare e soprattuto che non doveva dargli una tale soddisfazione.  
La migliore vendetta era l’indifferenza. Non immaginava che proprio il suo silenzio, il suo evitarlo, aveva dato vita alle paure di Seb, che a loro volta avevano dato vita alla distorsione della sua visione e a quella pressione gestita nel peggiore dei modi.   
Entrambi rimasero nella loro posizione appena dopo la gara, ma non si parlarono, lo fecero tramite i media   
Poi qualcuno gli fece vedere dei filmati dove gli mostrava che Lewis non aveva rallentato, semplicemente Seb aveva calibrato male velocità e distanze. Insomma, era stato un errore suo.   
Questo non l’aveva convinto, però il giorno dopo a mente più fredda, capì che, pur non essendo sicuro di nulla, doveva dimostrarsi superiore e scusarsi.   
Così l’aveva fatto con un messaggio.   
‘Scusa se ti ho accusato di averlo fatto apposta’  
Stop.   
Il che non significava nulla, perché non erano delle vere scuse e sicuramente non sentite o come minimo gliele avrebbe fatte di persona.   
Seb non lo seppe, ma Lewis in quel momento prese e lanciò il telefono contro il muro distruggendolo.   
“La cosa assurda è che è proprio per questo che ora so che me ne stavo innamorando, che avrei voluto rischiare una storia con lui... perché altrimenti non farebbe così male!”  
Ma non poteva esplodere, non poteva fare stragi, piangere o gridare. Doveva soffocare, inghiottire e tacere perché sì. Perché non era mai solo, perché non era giusto, perché non lo sapeva, ma avere attacchi di panico e andare in iperventilazione tanto da doversi piegare sulle ginocchia e respirare in un sacchetto, non era segno di ‘reazione superiore e da adulto’. 

*Luglio 2017*

Indifferenza, la peggiore arma da sfoderare contro di lui.   
Seb aveva avuto i suoi cinque minuti in pista andandogli contro con la macchina di proposito dopo il primo tamponamento per errore. Ma ora quei cinque minuti di follia premevano per uscire ancora e li sentiva lì in fondo alla gola e sulla punta delle dita, li sentiva sulla lingua, li sentiva tempestargli in testa.  
Come osava non rispondergli? Dopotutto gli aveva teso una mano, se era con la coscienza a posto come sosteneva, perché quel silenzio?   
Non poteva negargli un chiarimento, non poteva fare così, non dopo i loro trascorsi. Dopotutto era Lewis che non aveva il coraggio di scaricarlo e lo faceva evitandolo. Non era mica giusto, dannazione!  
Ecco la sua reale natura, eccola!   
Ma andava bene così, se voleva che rimanessero solo colleghi, a lui stava bene.   
Negando il loro rapporto anche davanti ai media nelle interviste successive, lo ripagò con quella che credeva fosse la sua stessa moneta, l’indifferenza.   
Non immaginava che stava solo fraintendendo ancora tutto. Un fraintendimento giustificato dalla situazione complessa che si stava verificando fra di loro da qualche tempo, ma comunque fraintendimento.   
‘Non abbiamo mai avuto un grande rapporto, per cui sì, Baku ha dato un brutto colpo al nostro rapporto, ma non è cambiato moltissimo dopotutto.’  
Questo aveva detto in Austria in una delle interviste singole.   
Ma non era vero, non era affatto vero.   
In press i due erano separati da Kevin, il gelo che c’era fra loro era enorme e nessuno dei due parlò all’altro in modo diretto, lo fecero sempre attraverso i media che li riempirono di domande sull’evento dello scorso Gran Premio.  
Tutto questo non fece che fomentare i loro stati d’animo ancora in stile bomba ad orologeria.   
Ammissioni a mezza via, niente di sentito. Nessun ‘ho sbagliato io completamente’ da parte di Seb, solo un ‘gli ho scritto il giorno dopo’. Come per dire ‘io il mio l’ho fatto’. Una serie di brutte risposte al veleno diedero idea di quanto seccato fosse Seb.   
Ancora freddezza da parte di Lewis che chiarì ancor meno la situazione fra loro se non per una cosa.   
Sicuramente nulla era risolto fra loro.   
Ma certe cose non si potevano risolvere a distanza o in modo indiretto e soprattutto in mezzo a tutta quella gente che insisteva nel chiedere un segno fra loro.   
Come quando dopo le qualifiche i due non si strinsero la mano.   
Il rifiuto di quel gesto fatto davanti a tutti i tifosi e all’inviato in pista, fu una sorta di goccia che fece traboccare il vaso come poche volte si era mai visto in Lewis.   
Ma di questo nessuno fu testimone, solo Seb. 


	4. Il momento della scelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al momento della scelta, quello fatidico, quello che conta di più, quello che se sbagli a fare o se, peggio, non fai nulla, la paghi per tutta la vita. Da lì non si torna indietro. Se avessi la possibilità di scegliere fra l'amore e la carriera, cosa sceglieresti? La vita si decide in un momento e quel momento è arrivato per Seb, arriva in Austria, nel 2017. Saprà fare la cosa giusta quella volta?

4\. IL MOMENTO DELLA SCELTA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb66.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb25.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb291.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb303.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb98.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb99.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb28.jpg)

*Luglio 2017*

Non ricordava di aver mai provato una rabbia simile.  
Con Nico era stato male per la ferita inflitta, aveva reagito con rabbia, ma l’aveva tirata fuori in modo diverso, era stata più sotto forma di indifferenza e freddezza.   
Ma lì, davanti a Seb, non riuscì a rimanere freddo e gli negò la stretta di mano proposta dall’intervistatore in pista.   
Con Nico il dolore l’aveva congelato ed aveva mutato l’amore in risentimento per proteggersi, per non rimanere schiacciato.   
Con Seb ora stava succedendo qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che lui stesso non aveva mai vissuto.   
Fu a quel punto che Seb parve svegliarsi e con una violenta scarica elettrica sentì il potente impulso di dover fare qualcosa.  
Non sapeva cosa e nemmeno perché, stava solo provando sulla pelle cosa significava perdere Lewis e la sensazione non gli piaceva.  
Qualcosa in lui si ribellò ed anche se aveva pensato d’aver avuto ragione in qualche modo, fu lui a rincorrere Lewis d’impulso mentre sgusciava via dopo gli obblighi della pista e le foto dei tre podisti.   
Non era giusto, non lo era per niente.  
Lewis non gli aveva dato risposte, l’aveva ignorato e poi forse non aveva fatto apposta a rallentare in pista, ma non aveva mai pensato di rivolgergli la parola, non gli aveva risposto al suo messaggio di scuse e coi trascorsi che avevano, non pensava di dovergli nulla, nemmeno mezza parola.  
Eppure non gli stringeva la mano, eppure non gli parlava, eppure l’aveva perso.  
Eppure, ora capiva cosa significava chiudere con lui e no. Non voleva.   
Seb mentre lo rincorreva cercando di non farsi notare, si ricordò del dialogo con Nico.   
‘Se ti trovi davanti ad un bivio ed una strada ti fa vincere qualcosa mentre l’altra ti fa stare con il tuo ragazzo per tutta la vita... scegli questa seconda. Anche se per l’amore tu non dovresti mai più vincere ciò che hai sempre desiderato.’  
“O la F1 o Lewis? È questo? Dovrei continuare ad ignorarlo e permettergli che mi ignori, dovrei permettere che questa rottura divenga perenne per cosa? Per correre meglio? Ma poi cosa cazzo c’entra la F1 con tutto questo? Dio ma cosa me ne faccio delle corse se non posso tornare a toccarlo, ad avere il suo sorriso per me... se non posso baciarlo...”  
Seb lo capiva ma non sapeva come tornare indietro, come rimediare e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse colpa sua, ma lo sarebbe stato se non avesse fatto nulla in quel momento. In quel preciso momento.   
Quello era il momento della scelta, il momento dell’azione giusta, quel momento in cui se non agisci, perdi per sempre te stesso.   
Lo prese per il polso e lo tirò dentro i box Ferrari prima di farlo arrivare a quelli Mercedes.   
\- Ma che diavolo... - C’era la press, c’erano altre cose da fare, ma Val si ritrovò in un attimo senza colleghi verso la sala conferenze dove erano attesi e non sapendo cosa fare, proseguì perso.   
Lewis stava per gridare, strattonare il braccio e dargli un pugno, ma Seb lo trascinò letteralmente di forza nella propria stanza salendo le scale esterne.   
Una volta dentro, invece di lasciarlo gli prese la mano con forza e con rabbia l’alzò fra loro e gridò fuori controllo:   
\- Non osare più non prendermela! - tuonò furioso. Lewis per un momento ci rimase di stucco, poi realizzò cosa significava e si infuriò esplodendo a sua volta, tentò di tirarla via ma Seb non glielo permise, stringendo ancora di più:   
\- Come puoi venire qui e dirmi cosa fare? Prima mi tratti come se fossi uno stronzo, poi mi liquidi con un misero messaggio come se fossi uno qualunque e poi mi ignori ed ora vieni a dirmi che non devo rifiutarti la mano? Ma chi ti credi di essere? - Lewis era furibondo e mentre lo guardava gridare, Seb capì cosa aveva permesso alla relazione con Nico di finire in quel modo.   
Seb a quel punto, capendo in cosa aveva sbagliato, lo abbracciò di slancio e stringendolo ancor più forte di come aveva fatto la sua mano, gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce rotta per il pianto che stava arrivando.   
\- Perdonami, lo stronzo sono io... - Ma sapeva che non poteva bastare, così nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, sentendolo ancora rigido e con le braccia larghe, continuò spezzato:   
\- Ho avuto paura. Paura che le tue paure prendessero il sopravvento e che il tuo silenzio fosse un no e che non avessi il coraggio di dirmelo e quindi a Baku io ero fuori di me, ho frainteso tutto, ho visto cose che non c’erano, ma ero così ferito e spaventato e convinto che davvero mi volevi lasciare che... che non ho capito un cazzo, ho sbagliato tutto. Lo so che non mi danneggeresti mai di proposito, non l’ho mai pensato, ma ero così ferito, stavo così male, ero così terrorizzato... ma ora che so cosa significa fare a meno di te e non posso. Sono io lo stronzo, io che ho sbagliato, devi perdonarmi, ti prego... -   
A Lewis sarebbero bastate le sue lacrime, ma quel fiume di parole in piena, quell’apertura totale e sconvolgente pose fine ad un dolore straripante che l’aveva schiacciato e annullato.   
Dopo Nico, Lewis si era trovato a soffrire di nuovo e nella sofferenza a capire che si era innamorato ancora.   
Ma questa volta stava andando diversamente, perché Seb gli stava chiedendo perdono, si stava aprendo, stava ammettendo le sue debolezze, le sue paure ed i suoi errori e non solo li stava ammettendo, ma li aveva capiti, cosa essenziale.  
Le sue lacrime posero fine a qualcosa e ne iniziarono un’altra.   
Una migliore.   
Fu Lewis a prendere il viso di Seb fra le mani e a tirarlo su da dove l’aveva nascosto. Fu lui a fare il passo successivo e guardando il suo viso stravolto da un pianto senza vergogna, dove si arrendeva a lui e sceglieva lui e non una carriera, l’orgoglio o chissà cosa, disse piano:   
\- Se un giorno dovessi scegliere fra vincere il mondiale dei tuoi sogni e stare con me, cosa sceglieresti? - Seb stranito da quella domanda in un momento simile, rispose senza doverci nemmeno riflettere:   
\- Non mi faresti mai scegliere, ma se le cose si mettessero in una situazione in cui dovrei rinunciare ad una delle due, al mondiale in rossa o a te... non ho dubbi che rinuncerei al mondiale. Quello è solo un titolo, ne ho vinti altri, ma poi ti rimane un premio in bacheca e dei bei ricordi. Tu non sei un premio, non sei un bel ricordo. Tu sei il mio presente e voglio che tu sia anche il mio futuro. -   
Seb sapeva essere un poeta se si impegnava. Forse gli riusciva tipo una volta all’anno, ma quella volta la ricordavano tutti quelli che assistevano e Lewis si sentì fortunato, quel giorno.   
\- Sai essere incredibilmente romantico se vuoi, non l’avrei mai detto... - Scherzò Lewis facendo ciò che solitamente faceva Seb. Questi rise illuminando il viso ancora tenuto fra le sue mani, le dita gli avevano asciugato le lacrime che avevano smesso di scendere.   
\- Sei l’unico a cui affiderei tutto di me, anche la parte di cui mi vergogno di più... -   
Aveva ammesso di avere paura, si era pentito, aveva sbagliato e l’aveva ammesso, aveva pianto, gli aveva chiesto perdono.   
\- Sei così meravigliosamente fragile... - Chi era fragile e viveva per essere forte, reagiva sempre male al cento percento, ma sapeva anche rimediare ad un certo punto.  
\- E tu sei meraviglioso e basta. - Disse Seb prendendolo per i fianchi e stringendolo a sé. Lewis si appoggiò a lui beandosi di quel momento meraviglioso e perfetto, indimenticabile.   
Seb aveva scelto lui, niente di effimero e materiale come poteva essere l’orgoglio, un titolo, un sogno. Aveva scelto lui trasformandolo nel suo vero sogno finale.   
\- Ho sbagliato anche io a non farmi più vivo, ma non sapevo come fare, ero terrorizzato e all’idea di lasciarmi andare dopo il disastro con Nico... insomma, siete due piloti, avete tante cose in comune, ed io avevo paura... - Lewis sapeva di dover ammettere anche le proprie colpe. - Ma non ti danneggerei mai e se dovessi mai scegliere di non stare con te, te lo direi. - Seb così che stava per baciarlo si fermò e lo guardò stranito.   
\- Mi stai lasciando? - Lewis ridendo scosse il capo e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.   
\- No cazzo, mi sto esprimendo male come al solito... quando sono nervoso io... - E stava di nuovo parlando troppo e male, probabilmente. Rendendosene conto si fermò, sbuffò esasperato e con un: - Oh al diavolo, ti amo Seb! - Lo baciò per primo.   
Finalmente le loro labbra si unirono e si intrecciarono e lasciarono spazio alle lingue di fondersi e abbandonarsi ad emozioni uniche che non avrebbero mai dimenticato.   
Tutto quello ne sarebbe valsa la pena, sempre.   
Non importava a cosa si doveva rinunciare, c’erano cose che potevi mettere da parte per la persona che amavi, c’erano cose che potevi fare pur di avere la persona che amavi e Seb non c’era nulla a cui non era disposto pur di stare con Lewis e vederlo sorridere per sempre felice.   
A costo di rinunciare al suo mondiale in rossa pur di vederlo felice e al suo fianco per sempre.   
In quel momento non ebbe il minimo dubbio d’aver fatto la scelta giusta. Proprio per niente. 

*Ottobre 2017*

Non vollero bruciare le tappe. Decidendo di andare con calma, sempre per la famosa paura e per la confusione generata da ogni apparizione diretta o meno di Nico, Seb dettò un ritmo piuttosto lento nella loro relazione che per tutta l’estate rimase su un piano più emotivo che fisico.   
Lewis stupito del modo in cui Seb stava gestendo la relazione, visto che per come aveva iniziato la stagione sembrava non vedesse l’ora di saltargli addosso, arrivò ad un certo punto spaventato dell’idea che si limitasse a baci e coccole perché in realtà si stesse pentendo della scelta, ma non sapesse come dirglielo.   
Fondamentalmente Lewis era un gran pensatore e pure molto paranoico. Se c’erano dubbi di sorta, non smetteva più di crearsi ipotesi e scenari e spesso erano tragici ed esagerati.   
Così in Messico, mentre lui aveva la possibilità di vincere il mondiale, la cosa più importante per lui era Seb ed il fatto che ancora non avessero fatto l’amore.   
Non voleva rovinare tutto con un discorso fatto male, però sentiva di non poter più tenersi dentro quell’enorme rospo che aveva in gola, così pensando che rischiava di schiantarsi durante il GP del giorno dopo, il sabato sera Lewis prese coraggio a dieci mani e glielo chiese.   
Ormai erano quasi sempre in camera insieme, il mattino presto uno dei due sgattaiolava nella propria per una sorta di parvenza e per non essere beccati, ma a parte per la questione sesso, andava tutto a meraviglia.   
Così Lewis decise innanzitutto di provare a sedurlo con maggior impegno, insomma prendere lui le cose nelle proprie mani e gestire, e poi eventualmente parlare.   
Finora aveva voluto lasciare a Seb il comando perché sembrava avere le idee chiare su tutto e poi fra i due era quello più sicuro di sé.   
Quella sera Seb stava selezionando nella guida tv il film che avrebbero visto, era con un pigiama di quelli corti e leggeri seduto sul letto, comodamente le gambe incrociate, la schiena contro la spalliera, il telecomando in mano e l’aria concentrata.   
Lewis, guardandolo, iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente vicino a lui aspettando di essere notato.   
Non puoi dire ‘adesso ti seduco’, lo fai e basta. Lewis si sentiva impacciato in questa cosa, ma sapeva di potercela fare. Peccato che Seb non lo stesse guardando.   
Come faceva a sedurlo se non lo guardava?   
Il desiderio di dargli una testata lo assalì improvviso e sospirando insofferente si piazzò davanti alla televisione e solo a quel punto Seb notò che voleva qualcosa.   
\- Sì? - Fece pacato smettendo di guardare la guida sullo schermo.   
Lewis sorrise soddisfatto.   
\- Metti un po’ di musica per stasera? - Seb lo guardò aggrottato.   
\- Non vuoi vedere un film? - Lewis sospirò cercando di non risultare troppo infastidito.   
\- Li vediamo sempre... -   
\- Ho capito, pensavo ti piacessero... -   
\- Certo che mi piacciono, ma tu guardi solo film! A me piace cambiare attività, sai... sono molto attivo... - Era vero, era molto attivo e vederlo passare le sere con lui così tranquillamente era strano. Seb sorrise divertito accontentandolo, mise su un canale di video musicali e posò il telecomando.   
\- Potevi chiedermelo senza piazzarti davanti alla tv... comunque è vero, io posso passare giornate intere a fare le stesse cose tranquille... tu invece non sei capace... - Seb proprio sembrava non arrivarci, Lewis però aveva ottenuto la sua attenzione ed anche un po’ di ottima colonna sonora.   
Alla tv stavano dando qualcosa di sexy targato Lenny Kravitz che di cose sexy ne aveva fatte molte, così Lewis continuò a spogliarsi e sfilandosi la maglietta, rimase a torso nudo prendendosi coi pollici l’elastico degli shorts. Roteò il bacino e li fece cadere sensualmente. Seb si zittì ed alzò un sopracciglio.   
\- Che tipo di attività avevi in mente per stasera? - Lewis sentì le campane suonare a festa. Finalmente se ne era accorto che aveva qualcosa di speciale in mente!   
Si voltò di spalle rimettendo le dita nell’elastico dei boxer aderenti e gli mostrò uno dei lati che a Seb piacevano tanto, il B.   
Seb si leccò il labbro vedendo sia la sua schiena tatuata che il suo sedere in procinto di essere rivelato. Ma il meglio fu la sua espressione, il suo profilo, l’aria maliziosa e lo sguardo decisamente allusivo.   
\- Io pensavo a qualcosa di particolarmente divertente... - Seb si leccò le labbra.   
\- Divertente, eh? - e Lewis si abbassò in avanti portando con sé i boxer, dandogli al contempo una visione perfetta di quello che era il suo didietro.   
Seb ebbe un’immediata impennata solo a quella visione e fu lieto di vederlo salire sul letto e su di lui a cavalcioni, la sua mano subito sul suo pacco in erezione, attraverso la stoffa leggera del pigiama, l’altra che si infilava sotto la maglietta, a contatto con la pelle calda e sensibile. Avvicinò le labbra mentre Seb lo prendeva per i fianchi tenendolo su di sé.   
\- Pensi sarebbe abbastanza divertente scopare con me? - Lewis decise di essere diretto e volgare, per mettere più in chiaro la questione. Insomma, non ne poteva più di fermarsi ed aspettare. Seb gli baciò le labbra per poi ritirarsi prima di approfondire con le lingue.   
\- Mmm.. ma come sei sporco... - Disse malizioso continuando a baciarlo senza dargli la lingua, cosa per cui invece Lewis era pronto.   
\- Ti piace o vuoi che sia più dolce? - Seb rise e Lewis continuò scivolando con le labbra sul suo orecchio, lo leccò e sussurrò mentre le mani andavano sotto i pantaloncini ed i boxer per masturbarlo: - Perché io vorrei sentire il tuo bel cazzo dentro di me, finalmente... perché se aspetto ancora divento un monaco e sarebbe un peccato sprecare tutto questo... - Con ciò gli prese la mano di Seb e gliela mise sul proprio membro che iniziava a diventare duro come il suo. Seb trattenne un gemito mentre l’eccitazione si acuiva.   
\- Ne sei sicuro? - Chiese poi con l’ultimo briciolo di ragione rimasta.   
\- Sei matto? - Chiese Lewis shoccato staccandosi dal suo orecchio per guardarlo in viso. In quello fermarono le rispettive mani e si guardarono da vicino per capire se erano seri. Lo erano.   
\- Ho voluto aspettare che tu fossi pronto davvero perché so che sei confuso e spaventato... - Ebbe la delicatezza di non nominare Nico, ma era ovvio intendesse lui. Lewis capendo che in realtà aveva sempre avuto lui la situazione sesso in mano, sorrise dolcemente e gli baciò le labbra per poi rispondere:  
\- Non sono mai stato così sicuro. Avevo paura che tu non volessi, che ci avessi ripensato e non volessi farmi soffrire... - Anche Seb sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Ti amo Lewis Hamilton e aspetto solo che tu voglia fare l’amore con me, perché io non vedo l’ora di farti mio. Una volta che l’avrò fatto, sappi che non potrai più liberarti di me. Non ci sarà un modo per cui tu possa lasciarmi. Nemmeno che i pazzi rinsaviscano cercando di riconquistarti. - Non si poteva nominare ancora Nico, ma durante la stagione successiva, ad un certo punto, avrebbero pensato anche a ‘sistemare’ lui.   
A Lewis vennero le lacrime agli occhi sentendo quella bellissima e a modo suo romantica dichiarazione, gli mise una mano sulla guancia carezzandolo, poi con la stessa intensità e sicurezza, disse delicatamente:   
\- Amore mio, ti amo anche io e non ho il minimo dubbio che questo che c’è fra noi possa rinforzarsi senza raffreddarsi o rovinarsi. Ormai sei tu il mio presente ed il mio futuro. Sei tu la mia scelta e non c’è più niente che mi farà cambiare idea. Ma voglio che ne parliamo se abbiamo dubbi e paure. Perché non esiste niente che non possa essere risolto. Mi dirai se hai qualcosa che non va? - Seb annuì. Non era nel suo stile dire proprio tutto al partner, ma con lui sapeva che doveva farlo perché Lewis era così meravigliosamente forte e fragile insieme che non poteva permettersi di farselo sfuggire. L’avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé per sempre, in tutti i modi.   
Iniziò lì, baciandolo ed invadendo la sua bocca, la bocca dei suoi sogni che si abbandonò a lui venendogli incontro e fondendosi, mentre le mani si infilavano sotto i vestiti per riprendere possesso di quello che prima aveva assaggiato. Lewis gli tolse subito la maglietta per poi scivolare giù dalla sua bocca e percorrere il suo corpo candido con le labbra e la lingua.   
Quelle labbra e quella lingua che l’aveva ormai conquistato e reso dipendente e che lo stava per rendere ancor più pazzo di lui.   
Raggiunto l’inguine, Lewis gli tolse pantaloncini e boxer con Seb che lo aiutò alzando il bacino, una volta nudo vi si immerse leccando e succhiando. Lo assaggiò lento e calmo facendolo impazzire lentamente fino a chiamarlo e chiederlo perché non ce la faceva più. Quando lo avvolse completamente con la bocca carnosa, succhiando, Seb si abbandonò al piacere più intenso mai provato fino a quel momento.   
Non era mai stato attratto da altri uomini, non aveva mai voluto fare certe cose con altri, ma da lui aveva sempre pensato che si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto. E di tutto, finalmente, poteva farsi fare. E poteva fargli.  
Quando Lewis lo tirò su al punto che stava per venire, si separò e strusciò su di lui col suo corpo sinuoso dandogli ancor più voglia di possederlo, lo baciò e mentre strofinava le loro erezioni dure facendo impazzire ancora Seb, questi lo prese e lo stese di lato, gli si mise sopra e si immerse lui nel suo corpo.   
Lo assaggiò baciandolo e leccandolo e raggiunto il suo inguine ricambiò il trattamento non immaginando quando Lewis fosse così dotato. E lo era davvero molto, se ne rese conto mentre lo succhiava e diventava enorme nella sua bocca, fin quasi a soffocarlo.   
Il suo corpo una sorta di droga, perfetto, atletico, snello e splendido, con quella pelle color cioccolata al latte che gli faceva venire una fame assurda.   
Non c’era nulla di lui che non lo facesse impazzire e quando gli si girò fra le braccia per mettersi a carponi e dargli i suoi glutei sodi e perfetti, Seb pensò di poter impazzire d’eccitazione e di voglia.   
Si dedicò a quella parte del suo corpo che aveva desiderato da molto e che ora era lì davanti a lui, mentre Lewis sembrava un gatto nero che voleva essere posseduto. E fu posseduto dopo che Seb l’ebbe preparato.   
Sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, lo prese per i fianchi e con una spinta possente gli fu dentro, si fermò e poco dopo iniziò a muoversi dapprima piano e poi sempre più in fretta, uscendo ed entrando via via sempre più forte.   
Seb affondava con più forza e foga mano a mano che Lewis gemeva e lo chiamava chiedendo di più e ancora, mandandolo alla follia più incredibile.  
I brividi partivano dalle parti basse e si espandevano per tutto il corpo, fino alla nuca che lo fece finire in un altro pianeta molto presto. Vagamente capì che forse era venuto anche Lewis, che la sua mano era corsa a completare quell’eccitazione, quella sincronia fra dietro ed avanti meravigliosa. Lo sentì gridare abbandonato e poco dopo soffocò un lungo e profondo gemito, venendogli dentro a sua volta.   
Si sentì tremare teso come avendo le convulsioni, per un momento pensò di non tornare più. Di morire.   
Ma poi, piano piano, si sentì caldo e molle e il respiro tornò, così come la consistenza del proprio corpo ed il senso del tatto, grazie alle dita gentili di Lewis che lo carezzava mentre si stendeva sulla schiena e lo tirava giù su di sé avvolgendolo con le braccia.   
Seb, emozionato e sconvolto da quanto provato, nascoste il viso contro il suo collo caldo e pulsante e rimase lì a farsi cullare dalle sue braccia dolci e da quella sensazione perfetta, indimenticabile. 

Il giorno dopo Lewis vinse il mondiale e lui e Seb si abbracciarono dolcemente nel parco chiuso davanti a telecamere, giornalisti e fans, ma in quel dolce e splendido abbraccio, le labbra di Seb sotto l’orecchio di Lewis sussurrarono senza esitare:   
\- Ti amo, sono felice per te. - Lewis glielo disse con gli occhi mentre le sue labbra dicevano:   
\- Prossimo anno, ok? - In una botta emotiva che sconvolse entrambi tanto da far perdere totalmente il filo una volta separati per proseguire coi rispettivi doveri post gara. Un momento di blackout dove entrambi ancora uno fra le braccia dell’altro, ebbero la certezza assoluta che avevano fatto la scelta giusta, perché avrebbero sempre superato ogni ostacolo, per il semplice fatto che entrambi avrebbero sempre messo l’amore al primo posto, in ogni caso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci si vede all'epilogo! ^*^


	5. Il momento dell'epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva il momento di mettere via Nico anche per Lewis, ma non nel modo che si potrebbe pensare. Perché superi davvero qualcuno solo quando non ti fa più effetti devastanti, solo quando smetti di trattarla diversamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la conclusione della fic, arriviamo a Maggio dell'anno scorso, quando muore Niki Lauda. Tutti ne sono colpiti, ma Lewis e Nico erano molto legati a lui e infatti si sono visti insieme al funerale (insieme a molti altri piloti a onor del vero). In quel periodo si è notato un avvicinamento fra i due. Io, da brava investigatrice, ho notato tante cose che mi hanno fatto scrivere questo pezzo che, in realtà, originariamente fu il primo pezzo che scrissi di questa fic, poi mi venne in mente tutto il resto precedente e lo aggiunsi facendomi prendere come sempre la mano. Ma era tutto nato per fare un 'epilogo' fra Lewis e Nico, ispirata da quello che era successo nella realtà. Spero che la fic sia piaciuta, al momento non ho scritto nulla di nuovo sui sewis, ma sicuramente con l'inizio della nuova stagione mi verrà su qualcos'altro. Per sapere se scrivo e pubblico, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/. Grazie di avermi seguito. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

IL MOMENTO DELL’EPILOGO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb783.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb784.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb791.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb790.jpg)  


*Maggio 2019*

Non avrebbe più smesso di piangere, in quel momento si sentiva così. Impossibilitato a smettere.   
Sapeva che poteva succedere, ma esserci era un’altra cosa.   
La vita era diversa, mettevi in conto una serie di cose e ci pensavi e immaginavi cosa poteva essere, ma quando la vivevi era sempre peggio, era sempre diversa, più forte.   
Così quando si ritrovò Nico alla porta di casa con un’aria mortificata, capì quanto davvero la vita potesse essere diversa da quello che ti immaginavi.   
Lewis aveva sempre pensato che se Nico fosse tornato nella sua vita, lui l’avrebbe respinto, chiuso la porta in faccia insomma.   
Invece non solo alla fine della scorsa stagione gli aveva permesso un piccolo avvicinamento giusto per dimostrare a sé stesso e a Seb che Nico non aveva più potere su di lui più di chiunque altro, ma lì, in quel momento di devastazione, lo fece entrare.   
\- Mi dispiace per Niki. So quanto devi stare male, era molto importante per te. - sicuramente quelle cose che non ti aspetti, quelle cose che non puoi nemmeno pensare. Quelle cose che ti cambiano in un attimo, cambiano tutto.   
\- Seriamente? - Sbottò Lewis esasperato, troppo devastato dalla morte di Niki. - Aspetti ora per venire da me? - Nico rimase di stucco alla sua reazione rabbiosa e cercando di rimanere calmo, disse:   
\- So quanto eri legato a lui e so quanto stai male in questi casi ed ho pensato che Niki fosse più importante dei nostri problemi... - Lewis sbuffando scosse la testa e andò in casa lasciandolo entrare liberamente, stanco, troppo stanco per ogni cosa. Stufo soprattutto. Nico fece per toccarlo, ma lui alzò istintivamente la mano e scosse il capo, però si asciugò il viso e si buttò sul divano senza l’intenzione di offrirgli qualcosa.   
Nico non chiese nulla, si sedette sulla poltrona capendo che entrare in casa era forse molto più di quanto sperato.   
L’emozione e la speranza per un momento, in Nico.  
In Lewis solo l’esasperazione. Non ce la faceva più. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma agiva senza rifletterci troppo, in totale istinto.   
\- Da quando ti sei pentito di aver anteposto la carriera a me? - non ne poteva più di vivere col fantasma di Nico sempre lì, sempre a pensare a come comportarsi per lui, per Seb, per il mondo... voleva chiudere una volta per tutte, archiviare, come aveva detto d’aver fatto Seb che parlava a Nico senza problemi perché per lui quello scemo aveva pagato già caro il suo stupido errore.   
\- Lo sapevi...? - Lewis fiammeggiò gli occhi.  
\- Ti conosco troppo bene, so che te ne sei pentito subito, ma sei sempre stato troppo orgoglioso per chiedere perdono. - Lewis non aveva più freni inibitori nello stato d’animo in cui era e Nico non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quel colloquio. Forse solo un epilogo, quello definitivo. Ma un epilogo poteva essere tanto dolce quanto amaro.   
\- Ho lasciato presto la F1 perché ho capito che avevo sbagliato ed ero sicuro non mi avresti perdonato. -   
\- Avresti dovuto chiedermelo lo stesso invece di pensare di conoscermi. - Sbottò ancora seccato, come un fiume che straripava. Aveva sempre voluto dirgli tutte queste cose.   
\- Mi avresti perdonato? - Nico non ci poteva credere, shoccato e smarrito rimase ad ascoltarlo senza muoversi, col cuore in gola mentre la consapevolezza d’aver sbagliato di nuovo tutto lo stava bruciando, perché quella volta davvero non si poteva rimediare. Ma sul serio.   
\- Seb ha fatto una cagata nel 2017 a Baku, abbiamo litigato furiosamente e prima di quel momento eravamo sul punto di metterci insieme. Per un istante era tutto finito. Ma lui è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto perdono con sincerità. Io l’ho perdonato e ci siamo messi insieme. Sai qual è la differenza fra voi due? Lui mi ama troppo, al punto da mettere me sopra ogni cosa senza esitare, al punto da tentare il tutto per tutto e non importa se questo significa calpestare sé stesso ed il suo orgoglio. E lui non si è chiesto se lo avrei mai perdonato, ha sperato che lo facessi. Per questo ora amo lui e lo amo troppo per metterlo da parte. Perché per lui sono sempre venuto prima di ogni cosa e sempre verrò. Se sei qua per riprendermi, Nico, esci subito e non rifarti più vivo. Ma se sei qua per essere l’amico che una volta eri, allora resta e sii mio amico. - Silenzio.   
Nico chiaramente non era pronto a quello, si era solo detto che quello fosse il momento giusto per agire perchè conosceva Lewis e sapeva quanto male stesse ed era appropriato farsi vivo nonostante i trascorsi, mettere tutto da parte e fargli le condoglianze.   
Dopotutto avevano perso entrambi un amico, Niki era il loro collante in qualche modo.   
Ma non si era di certo aspettato quella reazione così di stomaco, infatti aveva immaginato tanti scenari ma non quello. L’aveva messo alle strette per obbligarlo a buttare giù una delle sue mille maschere.  
Le maschere le aveva solo da quando le cose erano diventate complicate fra loro, per ottenere ciò che voleva aveva imparato l’arte delle maschere, convinto che ci volesse quello dopotutto.   
L’errore era stato fatale, ma non tanto l’anteporre la carriera a Lewis convincendosi di poter rimediare dopo, quanto la convinzione di non poter essere perdonato e quindi il non cercare di sistemare le cose a posteriori.   
\- Sai, forse ero io a non potermi perdonare, per questo non ho mai avuto il coraggio di scusarmi. - E voleva dire ‘però se tu sapevi che me ne ero pentito e mi amavi ancora, potevi lottare di più, potevi cercarmi, potevi fare qualcosa, dopotutto.’  
“Ma è evidente che non mi amava più a quel punto.”   
Nico sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi.   
L’aveva perso, in quel momento, davanti a quella schiettezza, privo di ogni maschera possibile, di ogni filtro, di ogni senso che non fosse quello della verità, realizzò che Lewis amava Seb e che non sarebbe mai più tornato ad amare lui, non come una volta, non al punto da mettere da parte Seb.   
“Amicizia...” Si disse fra sé e sé incredulo di dover ripiegare su quello. “Dopotutto si finisce dove si inizia. Eravamo iniziati come amici... magari alla fine è giusto così. Magari il nostro destino è questo, non fidanzati. Magari funzioniamo bene solo così.”  
O magari a volte potevi rimediare agli errori, ma con tempismo. Altre volte quegli errori erano fatali.   
Il momento dell’epilogo vide Nico sorridere con tristezza e mettersi comodo:   
\- Mi piacerebbe bere un thé, me lo faresti? - Lewis, guardando i suoi occhi tristi e delusi, capì che aveva scelto l’amicizia.   
Non sapeva se sarebbero stati in grado di tornare amici davvero, forse non come un tempo, forse ci sarebbe voluto tempo. Forse il tempo è sempre il fattore più importante. A volte se te ne prendi troppo perdi tutto, altre invece vinci.   
Seb aveva vinto il suo amore, Nico l’aveva perso. Ma in nome dell’amicizia che c’era stata prima e forse, perchè no, dell’amore sincero finchè c’era stato, era anche giusto riprovare ad essergli di nuovo amico.   
“Ci vorrà tempo, ma almeno devo provarci.”  
Alzandosi, andò a fargli un thé mentre al cellulare scriveva a Seb:   
‘Non sai cosa ti devo raccontare! Non ci crederai mai!’  
Perchè ormai nella sua vita, nel suo cuore, nella sua anima, Seb era lì, in pole position. E lì ci sarebbe sempre rimasto. 

  
Era stato tipo ore a spiegargli perché voleva provare a riallacciare con calma e col tempo con Nico, ma che non doveva preoccuparsi che non intendeva dargli false speranze, che aveva messo subito tutto in chiaro, che non si sarebbe fatto fregare, che era solo una specie di prova... Seb aveva capito al primo colpo, ma ugualmente Lewis aveva voluto ripeterlo in tre versioni diverse fino a che Seb, esasperato, aveva sbottato:  
\- Ho capito, non sono mica deficiente! -   
\- Ma io non voglio che tu sia geloso o soffra... - Miagolò Lewis spaventato dal fatto di poter far star male Seb. Questi non sapeva come convincerlo che stava bene e non aveva problemi.   
\- Ok, mi piace Nico? Non molto! Lo odio? Non più. Voglio essergli amico come prima? Non credo. Gli rivolgo serenamente la parola? Certamente! Lo tengo d’occhio? Tassativo! Parliamoci chiaro, Lewis. Lui ti vuole e ti vorrà sempre ed è comprensibile, ha fatto una cazzata e ti ha perso, ma questo non significa che non ti ama e che non ci spererà sempre e conoscendolo credo ci proverà ancora e ancora. Però il fatto che accetti una sorta di amicizia in prova parte seconda... beh, come la devo prendere? È giusto che tu gli dia quella occasione, ma penso che non sia deficiente da fidarti di lui ciecamente. Ormai hai capito di che pasta è fatto se messo alle strette. - Seb non le mandava mai a dire, specie a Lewis e specie su Nico. Lewis contento che gli diceva tutto quel che pensava, si sentì sollevato.   
\- Non voglio che ingoi nulla, chiaro? -   
\- Il tuo sperma lo posso ingoiare? - Chiese così a bruciapelo, Lewis boccheggiante lo guardò mentre inginocchiato fra le sue gambe aperte, cercava di finire il lavoretto che faticava ad avere il picco per via dell’argomento che stavano trattando.   
\- Stupido. - Rispose Lewis imbarazzato. Seb ridacchiò e tornò ad immergersi nella sua erezione che collaborava poco.   
\- Sai, mi piacerebbe ingoiarlo, ma finchè non la pianti di parlare di quel cretino io non potrò mai soddisfarmi. - Lewis sapeva che lo sperma non era di certo il sapore migliore del mondo, ma era solo un modo perfetto per concludere un orgasmo... e quello sì che era la cosa migliore del mondo!   
Ridacchiando infilò le dita fra i suoi corti ricci biondi e carezzandogli la nuca, accompagnò i suoi movimenti. Seb riprese a succhiare e lui a sospirare e spingere in su col bacino, verso la sua bocca che faceva quel rumore di risucchio che lo faceva impazzire.   
\- Sì... sì, Seb... Seby... - Lewis incontrollato si lasciò finalmente andare, perso nella sua bocca che pompava fino a che con piacere liberatorio gli venne dentro.   
Seb ingoiò malizioso risalendo su, lo baciò e gli trasmise parte del suo stesso sapore. Lewis lo prese per i fianchi e se lo sistemò addosso mentre si ricomponeva in fretta per evitare sorprese, visto il posto inappropriato in cui erano.   
Stava per iniziare la parata, erano come al solito in ritardo ma Lewis non avrebbe mai potuto correre lì con l’idea di non chiarire del tutto con Seb. E poi a quel punto tanto era valso approfittare.   
Adesso, pienamente rilassato, sereno e convinto, lo baciò per poi tirarsi su le maniche e la zip della tuta, imitato da un sorridente Seb che si sistemava a sua volta.   
\- Quindi tutto bene? - Chiese ancora con un pizzico di ansia Lewis. Seb a quel punto scoppiò a ridere, gli si illuminò tutto il viso, gli occhi blu due soli splendenti di cui Lewis ormai era dipendente. Come poteva un sorriso fare in lui tanta differenza?   
\- Penso che ti amo tanto anche perché sei tanto ansioso per delle sciocchezze. - Nico non era una sciocchezza ovviamente, ma vedere quanto ci teneva che lui non ci stesse male e capisse perché aveva accettato di riaverlo nella sua vita, gli faceva capire chi dei due era decisamente la persona più importante.   
“Nico si può sparare tutte le seghe che vuole pensando a Lewis, ma quello che le sparerà a Lewis sarò io. E questo è quanto!”  
E quello era il momento di essere felici. 


End file.
